Real Love
by ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley
Summary: EPILOGO ADENTRO Y NOTA IMPORTANTE :) SUMMARY: ¿Como dejas de amar a alguien que te ah lastimado? ¿Se puede lograr? ¿Y el que es lo que piensa? ¿Que es lo que quiere de ti?
1. Chapter 1

_**N|A**_ _: Hola chicas que emoción! Este es el primer Fan Fiction por aquí y es un Dransy! Definitivamente amo esta pareja, no lo sé yo simplemente amo a Pansy Parkinson. Oh y por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, la increíble persona que escribió esta grandiosa saga de libros._

Capítulo 1

-Parkinson- la voz de Malfoy retumba en mis oídos mientras escribo como una enferma mental, odio las clases de Snape, jamás les entiendo y Malfoy y Zabini no ayudan en nada.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- le gruñí molesta, lo veo mirarme de esa manera, en la forma en cuando siente que alguien lo ha ofendido ¡Merlín, Malfoy es toda una nena!, aunque trata de disimularlo dándome una sonrisa media torcida y volviendo a sus pergaminos, pero demasiado tarde porque yo me eh dado cuenta de eso, es raro ¿Saben? Él jamás se ofende por algo que yo diga, y menos con algo tan vago como lo que le he contestado, en fin, mi vista viaja de él a Zabini que parece estar evitando que una flatulencia salga de su ser. Claro que ese no es el caso, el maldito está reprimiendo la risa que amenaza con salir de su boca, aunque no tengo idea del porque quiere reírse, no he dicho nada gracioso ¿o sí? -¿Qué te causa gracia?- le pregunto a Zabini, su cara realmente comienza a molestarme, vuelvo a mirar a Draco que sigue con sus pergaminos.

-Nada Pans, pero es que te pareces a Granger en sus primeros años- Mi expresión no puede ser más explícita… primero me dijo ¡Pans! Y detesto el apodo, segundo ¡ME COMPARA CON GRANGER! Tercero, todos lo han escuchado y ahora se burlan de mí, excepto Draco que mira de una forma a Blaise que no reconozco y obvio Granger, que seria estúpida si se burlara de un comentario que claramente también la ofende a ella. Rompo mi adorada pluma del coraje y Blaise deja de reírse al instante, sabe que está en problemas.

-Hablaremos más tarde-le susurre peligrosamente mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento, para después volver a mis apuntes

-Vamos Pans… fue solo una pequeña bromita- le oigo decir, es notorio en su voz la preocupación, cosa que me hace sonreír por mis adentros, lo volteo a ver y muy seriamente le contesto de nuevo que hablaremos después, lo veo tragar saliva y me quedo un poco confundida ¿Cuándo me convertí tan temible? Todo es tan extraño, primero Draco se ofende por una contestación tan tonta y ahora Blaise actúa como si fuera hacerle algo de verdad muy malo. ¿O acaso hay otra razón para sus reacciones? Comienzo a divagar en mi mente que no presto atención a la clase, hasta que oigo mi nombre como al menos unas 2 veces y es después de eso que reacciono. Snape está enfrente de mi escritorio con la mirada clavada en mí, trago saliva algo preocupada por lo que me dirá, pero en vez de eso simplemente arquea una ceja, niega con la cabeza y se gira de nuevo hacia el trio dorado para molestarlos una vez más, otra rareza del día de hoy.

Al fin se acaba la clase, preparo mis cosas y me dirijo a la puerta detrás de los chicos, pero antes de que yo pueda cruzar el umbral de la puerta Snape me llama, me acerco con paso rapido y veo que hace señas a Draco para que se acerque también. ¿Y ahora qué es lo que querrá de nosotros dos? Rodo los ojos al ver a Draco caminar como si tuviera un enorme Troll sobre su espalda ¿No podría caminar un poco más lento? me pregunto algo estresada, lo único que quiero es salir del salón e irme a la cama.

-¿Su cabeza pesa tanto que le impide moverse Señor Malfoy?-Snape suelta la frase como si se la estuviera diciendo a Potter! Cosa que me hace querer reír, pero luego tendría que enfrentarme a un Draco molesto toda la semana, y eso que no somos precisamente amigos, solo tenemos una cordialidad entre ambos, aunque ultimamente hablamos mas. Lo veo torcer la boca en una mueca de molestia y mirar a Snape con indignación – A la próxima quiero más rapidez, no me gusta perder el tiempo…- ninguno dice nada, y por lo cual era lo que esperaba Snape, por que el siguió hablando y como siempre me perdí viendo las expresiones tontas de Draco que solo oigo el final- … así que, como vera Señorita Parkinson, eh estado dando las clases un poco más lentas debido a su falta de compresión en mi materia, pero no puedo estarme atrasando más por su culpa, así que el Señor Malfoy se va a encargar de darle las clases y no hay excusas para decir que no…- miro a Draco que claramente está molesto, y obviamente yo también lo estaría con una aprendiz como yo, que por más que le explican no comprende-… mi casa no puede ser y no debe de ser la más baja en pociones, ya tengo varios alumnos explicándole a los más distraídos, así que no me defraude Señor Malfoy, porque si la Señorita Parkinson no mejora en mi materia lo culpare a usted de eso, y ahora márchense de mi salón- y con eso nos corrió del salón, y ambos caminamos directo a la Sala Común.

-Genial Parkinson… no entiendo que no comprendes de pociones, es demasiado fácil…- Draco refunfuña a un lado mío y la verdad es que no tengo ánimos de escucharlo, me duele la cabeza, tengo hambre y el día de hoy ha sido terriblemente malo, y aún falta Blaise, entrecierro los ojos al recordar lo que me dijo en clase unos minutos antes.- …¿Me estas escuchando tan siquiera?-

-Si te estoy escuchando-le contesto sin mirarlo, pero la verdad es que no escuche absolutamente nada de lo que me dijo, y de nuevo me está viendo extraño - ¿Por qué me vez tan raro?- le suelto la pregunta de la nada y el me mira como sorprendido y puedo jurar que casi se le saltan los ojos como al sapo de Longbottom.

-Yo no te estoy viendo raro, te veo como siempre-contesta mirando hacia otra parte y ¡Espera un momento! O es falta de sueño o en verdad se acaba de ruborizar sus pálidas mejillas. ¿Sus pálidas mejillas? Es verdad que me encanta desde los 11 años pero… ¿Desde cuándo me fijo en que las mejillas de Draco son pálidas? ¿O en que su cabello cada día es más rubio, o que su nariz se hincha cuando se disgusta y… ¡Merlín! ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que regañarme mentalmente para no pensar en él en esa forma?! Jamás te hará caso teniendo a esas perras, más bonitas que tú, revoloteando a su lado. ¡Malditas! Las maldigo mentalmente, cuando vuelvo a concentrarme en el rubio a mi lado.

-Lamento que tengas que pasar unas cuantas horas enseñándome pociones, sé que prefieres pasarla con tus novias, pero para que sepas a mí tampoco me agrada tanto… - lo veo hacer una mueca de disgusto cuando menciono aquello, y ahora estoy convencida de que hay algo extraño en el, pero continuo con mi discurso -… tener que pasar horas metida en un salón intentando un montón de pociones que sé que no me saldrán-lo miro sonreír y encogerse de hombros.

-No me molesta- dice mientras entramos a la Sala Común

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto confundida mientras me dejo caer en el sillón frente a la chimenea o más bien me recuesto en él, lo veo caminar hacia donde estoy, pero eso no es lo que me sorprende si no que toma mis pies y se sienta a un lado y los apoya en sus piernas, nunca jamás habíamos tenido un acercamiento como ese y lo que contesta después me altera más.

-Pasar unas cuantas horas contigo, me agrada- me alejo instintivamente de él, y tal parece que él no se da cuenta de lo que decía hasta que yo hago aquello, ¿pero cómo creer en esa reacción? Y ahora me siento furiosa, ¡Conozco el maldito juego y no debería ni siquiera pensar por un minuto en jugarlo! Es lo que hace con todas, finge que se la pasa de maravilla con ellas, les coquetea unos días, las mima hasta que obtiene lo que quiere ¡Sexo! ¡Y después las bota como un pedazo de papel! No, no puedo ni siquiera dejar que eso suceda. Me conozco y sé que acabaría peor que ahora, ¡Lastimada, humillada, con vergüenza por haber sido tan tonta, pero lo peor de todo, con el corazón destrozado!

-¡No soy ninguna de tus putas Malfoy!- le grito furiosa, no sé ni a qué hora nos levantamos del sillón, tengo los puños apretados y las mejillas rosadas – No sé a qué juego quieras jugar conmigo pero de una vez te digo que yo no voy a caer, ni siquiera me gustas-le digo, aunque claro que le miento al final, porque es obvio que si me gusta y lo adoro profundamente, pero no puedo dejar que él sepa eso.

-¿Quién dijo algo acerca de querer algo contigo?- ¡Perfecto, ese es el Malfoy que conozco! Me alegro por mis adentros, lo cual dura solo unos segundos. – Yo hablaba en la forma de un amigo Parkinson, quien en el mundo se fijaría en una "mujer"… - lo veo hacer el efecto de comillas con sus manos, su expresión es dura, como si lo hubiera lastimado de alguna forma en lo que había dicho segundos antes, pero lo que él decía ahora estaba más lejos de ofender... era como si quisiera romper mi burbuja de fortaleza en mil pedazos y lo estaba logrando, cada palabra que salía de su boca me estaba lastimando de una manera que jamás pensé que podía sentir - … y lo digo así porque pareces más del tipo Mujer-Hombre combinados, mírate en un espejo Parkinson ¡Tienes la nariz más horrible que nadie haya visto … - quería que se callara ya, la gente comenzó a entrar en la sala común y están muy atentos a todo lo que dice y yo solo quiero hacerme más pequeña - … como la de un pugg ¿Sabes? Esos perros muggles de nariz chata y eres tan bajita que podrías ser familiar de los Hobbits, así que no sé de donde sacaste que yo Draco Malfoy quería algo contigo... no seas estúpida, tu más que nadie deberías saber lo que eres- todos, ¡Absolutamente todos se estaban riendo! ¡Incluso Zabini! ¿Es por eso que todo era tan raro hoy? ¿Acaso estaban planeando como hacerme daño? Por qué si era así lo han logrado, pero no los dejaría verme caída, ¡No señor! y así que simplemente hice lo que mi madre me enseño… levanto la barbilla, miro a Draco, no… Draco no, volteo hacia Malfoy, el cual tiene esa sonrisa arrogante en su cara, pero no se ve tan feliz, y me da igual, trato de mirarlo con indiferencia, frialdad o algo, pero simplemente mis ojos me traicionan y las lágrimas comienzan brotar y lo único que puedo hacer es tomar mi mochila y salir de la sala común corriendo lo más rápido posible empujando a todos mientras se burlan y me señalan, y corro sin dirección alguna, corro y corro con la esperanza de salir de aquí, de desaparecer… Draco Malfoy me ha lastimado y no creo perdonárselo jamás. ¡¿Cómo rayos me pude enamorar de alguien así?! Me grito internamente, mientras me dejo caer en el frio y nevado césped del Lago Negro…

* * *

Todos se ríen de lo que dije y yo debo aparentar que también me causa gracia todo aquello pero la verdad es que no es así, ¡Odie el hecho de que me digiera que no le gusto! ¡Soy un Malfoy por dios, le gusto a todo el mundo! Pero con ella era diferente, si cualquiera otra hubiera dicho aquello no me hubiera importado… ¿Pero por que con ella tenía que ser todo diferente? ¿Cuándo comenzó a suceder esto? ¡Ni yo mismo lo sé!, La veo voltear a verme y por un momento la rabia regresa al verla verme como si no le importara nada de lo que le hubiera dicho y es solo cuando está a unos pocos centímetros de mí, cuando veo sus ojos llenarse de agua, y ¡Demonios la he lastimado! Lo puedo ver en sus ojos cuando comienza a brotar cada vez más lágrimas, la veo salir de la sala común corriendo y lo único que quiero hacer es ir tras ella y decirle que no es verdad, que no creo nada de lo que dije, que en efecto, para mí es la mujer más bella que he visto y que ¡ME GUSTA, ME GUSTA DEMASIADO! y es ahora que me pregunto ¿Como demonios lograre que me perdone?

¿Qué tal les pareció el primer Capítulo chicas?... jijiji espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos, poquitos o chiquitos no importa! Jejejejjeje es mi primera vez que emoción :F


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: Hola chicas! Gracias por el comentario anónimo de mi amiga supongo que es brasileña xD, muchas gracias por el comentario y espero este capítulo te guste, espero y los personajes me salgan bien, porque si es un poco difícil escribir con las personalidades de estos dos! Pero Hey hago mi esfuercito jejeje, espero y sea bueno, si no me avisan!**_ _ **gracias también por el follow, de paoladiaz026, Espero ver un comentario tuyo, me gustaria saber tu opinion, mil gracias pao... muchas gracias a todos :) por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a JK que nos deslumbro con esta saga increíble n.n**_

Capitulo 2

-Pansy ¡Déjame golpearlo!- dice Milly a mi lado, se había enterado de todo al día siguiente y yo era claramente incapaz de querer hablar del tema, como veía a todos entrar al Gran Comedor y mirarme con burla. Apreté el tenedor con fuerza que olvide por completo que me había lastimado en la mañana. Tuve un arranque de ira y rompí el espejo de la habitación al ver mi rostro pálido y con la nariz roja e inflamada, pues claramente pesque un resfriado al estar quien sabe cuántas horas en el Lago Negro, fue inevitable pues las palabras "Pug y Perro" aparecieron en mi mente en esos momentos, que rompí en maldito espejo y me corte la estúpida mano.

-Idiota-susurro por lo bajo, pero Milly aun así me escucha y me mira algo confundida

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada Milly, nada… sigue comiendo- le contesto para evitar que me mire con más atención, ¡Me siento tan observada por todos!... _Componte Parkinson ¡Demonios! No dejes que te vean derrotada…_ Me digo mentalmente, pero no lo soporto cuando lo veo entrar al Gran Comedor riéndose junto con Blaise.

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunta Milly al verme ponerme de pie y tomar mis cosas

-Al salón y no me sigas, quiero estar sola- salgo de ahí antes de que pueda decirme algo o detenerme

-¡Hey puggi! No te vayas…-escucho decir a Daphne entre risas mientras camino, no me detengo ni de broma, pero si le lanzo una mirada de molestia que ella ni siquiera ve.

-Tenemos que hablar- ¡Demonios! Siento mi cuerpo chocar contra el de él

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Malfoy-le contesto lo más fríamente posible, cuando dejo de ver a Daphne para mirarlo a él.

-Yo creo que si Parkinson… te recuerdo que tenemos unas tutorías de Pociones pendientes- Rayos, no recordaba aquello, ¿Mi vida no podría ser peor?, aun así respiro para tranquilizarme, no puedo dejar que vea que me afecta estar a su lado, tengo que demostrarle a este idiota que puedo tener mis clases de tutoría sin afectarme su presencia o lo que opine de mí. – ¿No piensas decir nada o qué?-

-Hora y lugar-

-Salón de Pociones a las 6 pm-

-Bien- lo empujo al pasar sin decir nada más mientras lo escucho gritar que no llegue tarde ¡Maldito engreído de AH! Lo detesto tanto y a la vez no puedo dejar de sentirme incomoda con su presencia, esto no debía dejar que pasara.

* * *

Yo sé que un Malfoy´s jamás se disculpa, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo con ella y lo había planeado hacer en ese momento que la vi que saldría del Gran Comedor, pero su contestación y su forma de mirarme como si no fuera importante en su vida, me hizo enfurecer. Puede que me sintiera mal y que esta enana me guste de una forma inusual que no se cual sea, pero tampoco me voy a rebajar, ¡Soy un Malfoy por Merlín! Así que lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue lo de pociones, no cruzamos más que esas cuantas palabras y no pude sentirme más molesto.

-Vamos Draco, tengo hambre-escucho a Zabini decirme por un lado

-Tu ve, tengo algo que hacer- le digo cuando lo dejo ahí y me encamino hacia donde Pansy se había ido

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No es de tu incumbencia Zabini-le gruño entre dientes molesto ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan metiche?, sin decirle nada más salgo del Gran Comedor y la visualizo caminar unos metros más adelante, la sigo sin que se dé cuenta de mi presencia hasta que llega al salón y me escondo por una estatua que me da una buena visualización de lo que hace… se ve tan bonita con el ceño fruncido...

* * *

Me dejo caer de sopetón en la silla mientras suspiro cansada, siento como el resfriado se está intensificando, me pica la nariz, los ojos y siento la garganta tan seca, y para variar mi cuerpo se siente tan cansado que lo único que me gustaría seria estar en mi habitación, tomando un delicioso chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

-¡ACHU!- oh rayos, me doy cuenta que aquí es donde empieza mis ataques de estornudos, trato de buscar un pañuelo dentro de mi mochila cuando -¡ACHU!- otro más sale y luego otro y otro y otro y otro. -¡AH MALDITA SEA!- grito frustrada y aventando mi mochila, pero la banda de ellas aferra a mi mano lastimada, haciendo que duele como el demonio y la herida que había curado se abriera de nuevo – Rayos- susurro al ver como cada vez sale más sangre, me quito la bufanda y la envuelvo en ella, pero no puedo evitarlo y un ataque de ansiedad entra en mi sistema derrumbándome al piso mientras lloro con fuerza.

-Pansy…- mis ojos se abren de inmediato con sorpresa y me levanto lo más rápido posible, no había reconocido la voz hasta que lo vi, rodo los ojos con cansancio al verlo ahí parado como si en verdad estuviera preocupado.

-¿Qué Malfoy? ¿Nunca has visto a una persona llorar?- le suelto con desprecio

-Pansy yo, no creí que en verdad te importara tanto lo de ayer…-

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Enserio? ¿Crees que todo gira alrededor de ti cierto?- le grito con furia, aunque estoy más molesta conmigo mismo, porque una parte es cierto, todo tiene que ver con él, todo. Pero en esos momentos estaba harta de él, de su estúpido rostro perfecto, de esa boca rosada y sus ojos grises, pero soy Slytherin y se cómo ocultar mis emociones, no le daría el gusto. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero el murmullo de Alumnos que se acercaban me hizo componerme, me quite las lágrimas de los ojos, me acerque un poco y lo mire fijamente. – En estos momentos Malfoy eres lo que menos pasa por mi cabeza… de hecho, no me interesa saber de ti, así que hazme un maldito favor y no me dirijas la palabra al menos que sea para las tutorías de Snape- veo como su cuerpo tiembla un poco, y no sé cómo interpretar eso…

-Bien- lo escucho decir con furia cuando toma asiento al momento que todos comienzan entrar al salón y yo solo me quedo ahí parada, algo extraña por la forma en que… bueno que más da.

* * *

No puede concentrarme en mis clases ese día, las palabras de Parkinson aun resonaban en mi mente y no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, cuando la vi tirarse al suelo del salón y llorar de esa manera algo dentro de mí se sintió terriblemente mal, quise hablar con ella pero como era de esperarse no pude o más bien ella comenzó a decir todo aquello que claramente me molesto.

-Yo digo que te la folles amigo, claramente necesita eso para que sepa que todas una vez de probarlo, no se pueden resistir- el consejo de Blaise me molesto, pero tal vez era lo que yo necesitaba más que ella, si esto tenía que ser, tal vez era tensión sexual hacia ella en especial, como una necesidad o algo por el estilo y tal vez después de tenerla, estas sensaciones se irían.

-No creo que pase Blaise… dudo que llegue a pasar siquiera-

-¿Por qué tan seguro Nott?- y ahí va mi orgullo de nuevo, escuchar que yo no pueda lograr algo me molesta de sobremanera y me lleva hacer impulsos.

-Amigo… la humillaste frente todo Slytherin, sería un poco idiota si cayera ¿no crees?-

-En eso tiene razón-

-Soy un Malfoy, no importa lo que diga o haga todas terminan a mis pies- les dije arrastrando las palabras con molestia, y no miento cuando lo digo.

-¿Estas muy seguro cierto?- el tono que Blaise utilizo me hizo saber que algo se le vino a la mente, rodé los ojos y me levante para salir antes de que cometiera un error- Inténtalo con ella ¿O es que tienes miedo que todo el mundo sepa, que ni siendo Malfoy lograste tirártela después de todo aquello que le dijiste?- justo en el blanco Zabini… ¿Por qué demonios tenían que saber mi punto débil?

-Yo no tengo miedo de nada Zabini- me gire para mirarlo fijamente con molestia

-Bien, entonces pruébalo… hoy mismo, en tus clases de tutoría- quería partirle la cara en dos, algo dentro de mi sabía que era un terrible error, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Hecho- fue lo último que dije antes de salir del cuarto y bajar a la sala común

-Son las 6 Malfoy, no dijiste no me gusta que me hagan esperar- y ahí estaba mi víctima, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada molesta. Sé que puedo hacerlo, algo dentro de mí sabe que Parkinson caería rendido ¿Pero quería hacerlo? ¿Quería que fuera de esta forma? Sin embargo las palabras de Zabini aun resonaban en mi cabeza y yo no dejaría que nadie dudara de mi apellido, aunque esto fuera un GRAN, ENORME Y TERRIBLE ERROR.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Estoy atrapa en un rincón cerca de la salida del aula de pociones, siento su mano acariciando mi pierna mientras la eleva hacia su cintura, sus besos son tiernos, pero con un cierto toque de desesperación, como si hubiera deseado esto desde hace tiempo y no puede evitar corresponder a sus besos, jugar con su cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra acaricio su rostro. Tal vez no comprendan como es que ahora estoy en esta posición, así que supongo que debería empezar desde el principio…

Bueno es aquí donde empieza… cuando lo había visto bajar y mirarme de una manera que me había incomodado, le había reclamado unos segundos antes por no estar a tiempo para comenzar nuestras clases de pociones, de la cual no tenía ganas de hacerlas y mucho menos con él después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Andando- fue lo único que me dijo, con su voz distante una vez que había bajado todas las escaleras, yo simplemente me digne a rodar los ojos y caminar a la salida.

-¿Qué esperas?- le pregunte con reproche al ver que no se había movido, una vez que comenzamos a caminar hacia el aula de pociones ningún decía nada y la incomodidad se sentía en el aire, una vez que llegamos al salón no había nadie, al parecer tendríamos el salón para nosotros solos y eso me ponía un poco más incómoda, no quería estar sola con él.

-¿Por qué suspiras?- me pregunto una vez que deje escapar un suspiro, no le conteste y me limite a ir al pupitre más cerca de la puerta por si era necesaria una escapada rápida, cosa que no sirvió de nada.

-¿No piensas hablar?- de nuevo silencio, saco mi libro y voy por un caldero, sintió su mirada sobre mí y eso me pone más nerviosa.

-¡Bien!...- lo escucho decir con molestia y comienza a sacar su libro, hojearlo con pereza cuando toma asiento –Comencemos de una vez, abre tu libro en la página 125- me ordena y le hago caso, porque mientras más rápido acabemos mejor.

-¿Poción embellecedora? ¿Estas bromeando?-le pregunto con molestia cuando veo de cual pócima se trataba, de nuevo me estaba insultando, lo veo mirarme como si no comprendiera mi molestia.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?-

-¿Qué… Olvídalo- suspiro con pesadez, no tiene caso discutir, así que simplemente ignoro el hecho y comienzo a buscar los ingredientes en el estante y una vez más me está mirando, cada paso que doy, cada movimiento que hago con mis manos…

-¿Qué puede ser lo que se te complique en esta poción Pansy?- me quedo pensando mientras leo las líneas que ni cuenta me di que me llamo por mi nombre.

-No lo se

-Lo primero que debes hacer es organizar tu área de trabajo, así es más fácil tomar los ingredientes y acabar a tiempo la poción

-Tu nunca tienes tu área de trabajo en orden ¿Cómo es que tu si puedes y terminas a tiempo?-le pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras arreglo los ingredientes con forme dicta mi libro.

-Se me da la poción, reconozco todos los ingredientes con solo verlos

-Olvidaba que el Gran Draco Malfoy es un experto en pociones- le dije con cierto coraje

-Soy experto en muchas cosas Pansy…- eso lo dice muy cerca de mi cuello que hace que me estremezca y me aleje un poco, lo veo fruncir el ceño

-Excepto cuando se trata de Potter y Quidditch- le contesto con una sonrisa de victoria en mi rostro

-Comienza- su mirada se vuelve fría y en su voz detona enojo al decirme aquello, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Llevo 20 minutos y mi espacio de trabajo es un caos, el caldero echa humo constantemente, para ser exactos cada 10 segundos, no sé en qué me abre equivocado, se supone que mi poción debería hervir no echar humo. Tengo el cabello ahora si prácticamente como Granger.

-Oye…- una rabia corre por mi cuerpo al ver a Malfoy sentado en una silla, con los pies recargados en la mesa, durmiendo. -¡Hey!-le grito furiosa

-¿Qué demonios? –dice cuando da un pequeño salto, y se ve tan hermoso…

-Se supone que me ayudarías, no que tomarías una siesta Malfoy

-¿Qué has hecho? Parkinson… Esta es la opción más fácil del mundo- me dice cuando se acerca a ver mi caldero humeante

-Si bueno, soy un asco en pociones- me cruzo de brazos mientras el inspecciona

-¿Pusiste primero el ojo de Rana?

-¿Hu?... supongo, creo que si ¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso lees las instrucciones?-me pregunta irritado. ¡Por supuesto que las leo! Me acerco a ver el libro y bueno… la eh regado, porque el ojo de Rana es al final y yo apenas voy a la mitad de las instrucciones

-Oh…

-Tendrás que empezar de nuevo

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- le digo molesta

-¿Mia? Yo no fui el que se equivoco

-¡No, pero si te dormiste cuando deberías estar inspeccionando que hiciera las cosas bien!

-¡Llevabas tan solo 20 minutos! Nadie puede equivocarse tan rápido

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo ¡Eres el peor maestro del mundo!

-¡Tú eres un pésima alumna mejor dicho!- doy un gruñido de desesperación mientras tomo el caldero y me deshago de mi poción. – Solo comienza de nuevo, prometo no dormirme.

Ni siquiera le contesto, solo hago lo que me ordena y comienzo de nuevo la poción, poniendo mucha atención en las instrucciones, él está a un lado mío mirando todo lo que hago, no llevo ni siquiera 10 minutos cuando me toma la muñeca, siento un escalofrió al sentirlo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto cuando lo miro

-Algunos ingredientes tienen que ser colocados sin tocarlos, ¿Alguna vez has estudiado los ingredientes o simplemente te limitas a echarlos así como así? – me reprocha y me siento un poco avergonzada por aquello.

-Claro que los estudio, pero son demasiados como para recordarlos- le susurro mirándolo fijamente

-Deberías tratar de recordarlos Pansy, ¡Hay unos que pueden ser incluso mortales!

-No lo sabía…- le contesto algo nerviosa, aún tiene mi muñeca sujetada

-Imagina que te hubiera pasado algo si fuera otro ingrediente, ¡Que no vez que eres muy importante para mí!- me grito aquello al final y me quedo en shock, me suelto de su agarre con rudeza y él se me queda mirando como si no comprendiera que pasara.

-Eres despreciable…- susurro mientras trato de guardar mis cosas, pero me detiene poniendo su mano sobre mi mochila.

-No, mira espera... solo escucha un segundo ¿Quieres?-su voz suena desesperada, pero trato que no me afecte o cause algún efecto sobre mí, me alejo de él rápidamente.

-¡No! No soy estúpida Malfoy…. ¿Con quién apostaste? ¿Zabini? ¿Nott? ¿Qué ganas con esto? ¡Que todo mundo sepa que nadie se resiste a Draco Malfoy! – lo veo estremecerse y eso me hace pensar que estoy en lo cierto.

-Claro que no… En verdad me importas, tal vez no lo parezca…

-Por supuesto que no, lo dejaste claro ayer ¿Recuerdas? ¿Te refresco la memoria?

-¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes! Lo recuerdo bien, y nada de lo que dije fue verdad, no creo nada de lo que dije ayer… En verdad me importas…- me dijo a mí misma que debo salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero no lo hago. Una parte de mi me decía que no mentía, que tal vez decía la verdad y quería escucharlo, así que le pregunto porque le importaría alguien como yo, pero él no dice nada y mi mente comienza a pensar que su pequeña y retorcida cabeza intenta inventar una excusa convincente.

-Yo…- susurra mirándome fijamente, su boca es como un pez que balbucea pero no sale ninguna frase.

-Olvídalo…- comienzo a caminar hacia puerta con rapidez, mientras le digo que mañana mismo pediré otro tutor, para no tener que volver a cruzar palabra con un idiota como el, pero ni siquiera termino la frase… lo único que sé, es que me azota contra la fría pared en un rincón cerca de la puerta y pega sus labios con los míos.

-¿Qué demonios?-le digo cuándo se separa tan solo un poco para mirarme a los ojos, ambos con la respiración agitada.

-Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo… - me susurra antes de volver a besarme, trato de quitarlo de enzima –No te resistas- me dice rápidamente, para no dejar de besarme. Trato de pelear conmigo misma y no caer, pero me es imposible y lo último que recuerdo es que comienzo a responder al beso, y es aquí cuando siento su mano acariciar mi pierna y elevarla hacia su cintura, y yo comienzo a jugar con su cabello y acariciar su rostro, un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo cuando siento como una de su mano se adentra sobre mi blusa y acaricia mi espalda. En ningún momento nos dejamos de besar, me toma de la cintura para alejarme de la pared y acercarme a un pupitre, lo siento tratar de sacarme lo que queda de mi camisa de mi falda y es ahí cuando escucho pasos y lo alejo de mi de un empujón.

-Pansy…- me dice mirándome con la mirada pérdida sobre mí

-Alguien viene- fue lo único que contesto tragando saliva y agradezco a Snape cuando lo veo entrar por aquella puerta, no quería imaginarme que más hubiera pasado, y no es que no me sintiera feliz por aquello, porque no es así, me sentía demasiado emocionada, era algo que no podía explicar, pero no quería que esto se diera así.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí?- pregunta Snape mirándonos fijamente

-Nada de qué alarmarse profesor, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes con la poción pero nada grave como podrá ver- lo miro mentir como si nada y eso hace que mi corazón se encoja.

-Señor Malfoy, debo recordarle que si la Señorita Parkinson no mejora, me desquitare con usted…- ni siquiera escucho lo demás que está diciendo, comienzo a decirme que soy una estúpida, caí de nuevo en sus mentiras y una vez más me ha humillado, recojo mis cosas sin prestarles atención a lo que dicen, pero sé que Draco me mira atento porque siento su mirada taladrarme con fuerza.

-¿Pansy?- lo escucho llamarme y para cuando lo miro, estamos los dos solos de nuevo

-Yo… tengo que irme- digo cuando camino con rapidez a la salida, pero una vez más el me detiene, tomándome del brazo, solo que esta vez no me gira, solo se acerca detrás de mí y sus labios se acercan a mis orejas, lo que hago a continuación es quitarme el sostén y entregárselo

-¿Qué?- me dice contrariado, lo veo tratando de que mis ojos no me traicionen

-Ve y diles que nadie se resiste a ti… Al fin y al cabo eres excelente mintiendo-le suelto con amargura

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Pansy yo no te eh metido, me… en verdad me…- y es aquí cuando comienzo a correr a la sala común, ya no quiero escucharlo más, ya no quiero caer en sus mentiras, y una vez que llego a mi habitación todas se encuentran dormidas, me pongo la pijama con pereza… mientras trato de no llorar, pero me es imposible reprimir los sollozos. Una de las niñas comienza a moverse y mejor salgo del lugar antes de despertar alguna y que me pregunte algo de lo cual no quiero hablar. Quiero dejar de pensar en lo que Draco me dijo antes, pero no puedo, simplemente me digo que ¿Qué tal si estoy equivocada? Que tal vez Draco me dice la verdad y yo estoy estropeándolo con mis dudas e inseguridades…

-¿Y bien?- escucho la voz de alguien mientras bajo las escaleras en silencio, estoy segura de que es la voz de Blaise.

-¿Y bien qué?- me congelo por unos momentos, ese definitivamente era Draco.

Me acerco un poco más sin hacer ruido para no ser descubierta, mi corazón se encoge esperando no escuchar lo que temo y que en verdad todo lo que había pasado en el aula de pociones era real. Verdadero. Escucho a Blaise soltar una carcajada.

-¿De verdad lo lograste? – escucho una tercera voz y estoy casi segura de que es la de Nott

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Soy un Malfoy…- una lagrima recorre mi mejilla, mientras me asomo para ver y lo que veo hace que mi mano se dirija a mi boca para evitar que salga un gemido. Ahí están los 3, Draco con su sonrisa arrogante y de superioridad, Blaise tiene mi sostén en sus manos, jugando con él, colocándoselo en su pecho como si fuera una mujer… Nott es el único que no se ve muy contento, pero eso no me ayuda, a no sentirme destrozada, utilizada y humillada una vez más.


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: Hola a todos, primero que nada, contestare un comentario.- Querida invitada, déjame decirte que tu sugerencia me encanto, y de hecho lo he usado en este capítulo, tal vez muy parecido a como me sugeriste y digo parecido, porque mi traductor no traduce muy bien, y es algo revuelto, pero creo que entendí el punto, espero y no te moleste, pero la verdad es que me pareció genial, se me complica mucho la personalidad de Draco. Gracias por ella y espero seguir escuchando tus opiniones. (Me gustaría, pusieras un nombre para poder contestarte por tu nombre y no por invitada jeje.) Gracias a todos y por cierto, nada me pertenece si no a JK Rowling n.n**_

Capítulo 4.

Regrese a la habitación sintiéndome fatal por lo que había escuchado, me sentía estúpida por haber creído que tal vez Draco no mentía cuando dijo que se preocupaba por mí, debí haberme dado cuenta cuando lo mencione y él se estremeció, ¡Merlín, como pude ser tan idiota!, lo peor de todo es que no podía olvidar cada beso y caricia que había recibido de él. Jamás me había sentido tan furiosa como ahora, pero algo tenía claro… si acostarme con el haría que me dejara en paz e intentara confundir mi cabeza y sentimientos, se lo daría. Incluso si eso me lastimara más.

* * *

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Soy un Malfoy…- ver a Blaise jugar con el sostén de Pansy hace que me enoje y la mirada con la que Nott me ve hace sentirme incómodo. Mi mente regresa a los hechos que han pasado minutos antes con Pansy, sin darme cuenta una sonrisa aparece en mis labios, las cosas con ella me confunden cada vez más, ni siquiera supe porque le dije que me importaba. Pero en el momento en que la bese sentí un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo, acariciarla fue la mejor sensación que pude haber sentido y ahora no podía pensar en tenerla en mi cama, hacerla mía. ¡Tengo que tenerla ya! Solo así dejaría de pensar en ella todo el maldito tiempo. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera logre hacerlo y ahora alardeaba acerca de eso, además creo que ella se dio cuenta ¿Cómo podría ahora poder conseguirlo?

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue? - la voz de Blaise me trago de regreso a la habitación, algo que me tomo desprevenido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es buena? ¿Te gusto?

-Eh… si claro, quiero decir, ella sabe lo que hace y sus besos no son tan malos después de todo- los recuerdo vuelven a mí y una estúpida sonrisa aparece de nuevo.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- Me pregunta Theo y la sonrisa desaparece de inmediato

-No lo hago

-Tal vez debas decirle- lo miro irritado

-¿Decirle que?- le digo lanzándole una mirada molesta

-Cómo te sientes- me endurezco poco, pues sinceramente no se ni lo que creo sentir.

-Tengo la certeza de que no sé lo que quieres decir- le digo evitando la mirada y funcionado los labios irritado, Blaise sigue mirando el sostén de Parkinson, algo que me molesta y se lo arrebato de las manos.

-Por favor Malfoy, sabes de que hablo. Hemos sido amigos desde años, te conozco bien, y se bien tu juego. Estas detrás de una chica unas cuantas semanas hasta que consigues lo que quieres y nos lo demuestras y en efecto a ninguno de los dos les importa, pero por alguna razón Parkinson es diferente para ti, está escrito en toda tu cara. Realmente te importa esta chica, te gusta-

-¡Tonterías!- exclamo demasiado fuerte incluso para mí mismo, detesto que crean saber lo que siento ¡Ella no me importa!

-Si ese es el caso, entonces no te molesta que haga algún movimiento con ella- lo veo sonreír lentamente y aunque siento que debería negarme aquello, no digo nada- Al fin y al cabo tú has dicho que besar a Pansy no es tan malo, y hay que admitir que no es para nada fea a pesar de su nariz, tiene unas cuervas peligrosas, y por su sujetador, creo que unos pechos impresionantes-

-Definitivamente tiene más que suficiente para entretener a un hombre- me voy del lugar sin decir ninguna palabra, pero lo único que quiero en estos momentos es golpear a alguien y definitivamente no puedo empezar con Theo y Blaise.

* * *

Ni siquiera sé cómo le hice para levantarme de la cama tan temprano, mi cabeza daba vuelta de una manera impresionante, y la gripa no ayudaba mucho, una serie de estornudos me ataco antes de llegar al gran comedor y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no mirar a Malfoy cuando entro por las grandes puertas del Gran comedor y se sentó a un lado mío.

-Parkinson, tenemos que hablar- me susurro al momento que se sirve el desayuno, lo miro tratando de mostrarme indiferente.

-¿Acerca?- le pregunto arqueando una ceja

-De ayer por supuesto… no mentí cuando dije aquello ni acerca de la supuesta apuesta que mencionaste- no supe ni como le hice para tener el valor de no romperle la cara en ese momento, ¿Cómo se atrevía a mentirme aun? No pude evitar reírme, pero era eso o llorar.

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero realmente quieres que crea ¿que en realidad te intereso?

-Totalmente- es un completo idiota, si lo que quiere es tenerme bien, eso le daré

-Deja de mentir Malfoy, si lo que quieres es que me acueste contigo, bien lo hare, pero no vengas pretendiendo que en verdad te importo o te gusto, y en verdad espero que después de eso desaparezcas de mi vida.

* * *

La veo tomar sus cosas y salir del gran comedor, no pensé que fuera hacer tan fácil, pero en realidad no me sentía aliviado, me sentía más molesto que nunca, no tenía idea del porqué. En todo el día no volví a cruzar palabra con ella, realmente me sentía fuera de lugar con ella, eso sí, no podía dejar de mirarla y menos cuando Theo se acercó a ella.

-Pansy, que placer verte

-Piérdete Nott- una sonrisa discreta se posó en mis labios al escucharla, pero Nott no sabe perder el tiempo, lo veo deslizarse con sutileza en la silla de alado y sonreírle seductoramente. ¡Maldito imbécil!

-¿Por qué tan agresiva? Yo no me reí cuando Malfoy dijo todo aquello el otro día- ¿Por qué tenía que usar eso para llegar a ella? Solo quiere fastidiarme.

-Oh… probablemente porque tu no estabas ahí- la veo sonreír con hipocresía

-Entonces tienes el ojo puesto en mi eh…- le susurra un poco fuerte, seguramente para que yo lo escuche.

-¿Qué? Yo no dije eso

-No importa Pansy, por que claramente yo tengo los ojos muy bien puestos en ti- el idiota se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla, lo siguiente me pone de nervios, ella se sonroja y rápidamente evita el contacto con los ojos de Nott, que me mira y me giña un ojo.

* * *

No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero aun así sé muy bien que con los amiguitos de Malfoy una no puede esperar nada bueno. Draco no volvió a hablarme y eso solo confirmaba lo que pensaba, el solo quería acostarse conmigo, y la estúpida esperanza que llegue a crearme se perdió en esos momentos. Para cuando dieron las 6 baje a la Sala común, estaba hablando con la pequeña hermana de Grengraas, realmente no perdía el tiempo, bueno aunque la verdad no estaba haciendo nada más que hablar con ella, pero no podía evitar sentirme celosa, me lo quede mirando un buen tiempo, hasta que lo vi mirarme fue cuando desvié la vista.

* * *

-Disculpa

-Claro, nos vemos Draco

-Parkinson… - me acerque a ella cuando en cuanto la vi parada al final de las escaleras.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué siempre estas a la defensiva conmigo?

-Tú no estás preguntando eso realmente ¿o sí? – me da un ligero empujón acomodándose su bolsa y caminando hacia la salida de la Sala común, la sigo lo más rápido posible, no sin antes tomar mi maletín, ni siquiera sé a dónde va, pero estoy caminando a un lado suyo.

-Si lo hago… ¿A dónde vas?

-No es asunto tuyo

-Si lo es

-No, no lo es Malfoy

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que tengo una idea del por qué siempre estas a la defensiva conmigo, tu sientes algo por mi ¿Cierto?- se ríe cuando menciono esto, pero estoy prácticamente seguro que es así.

-No me hagas reír, por lo único que eh sentido algo era un pequeño perrito y tu…- se gira a mirarme de arriba abajo- no eres nada comparado a él.

-Obviamente, yo soy más irresistible que un perro ¿En verdad me acabas de comparar con un animal?

-¿Te eh lastimado?- me dice con falsa preocupación, no puedo evitar reír un poco, volvemos a reanudar el camino.

-Solo admítelo Parkinson, te gusto

-Dios, ¿siempre eres tan arrogante?

-La mayoría del tiempo, sí. Me conoces muy bien

-Claro… eres el tipo de idiota que cree que todas mueren por él, pero ese no es mi caso Malfoy.

-¿A si? Y porque alguien que realmente no le gusto, aceptaría darme lo que quiero

-¡Merlín, eres demasiado estresante!

-No trates de cambiar el tema

-No lo hago, y ya te lo dije

-Pues no es convincente

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Malfoy- habíamos llegado a la oscuridad del Lago negro, y no me había dado cuenta de ello

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Yo venía aquí, tu simplemente te entrometiste- me dijo tirando su mochila al suelo para mirarme molesta.

-¿Y eso es tan malo? Pensé que éramos amigos o al menos algo parecido- había tratado todo el maldito camino tratar de hablar con ella de manera decente, pero simplemente ella me empujaba lejos y eso hacia cada vez que me molestara más. - ¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema!?

-¡¿Amigos?! Dios tu… ¡tú realmente estas enfermo! ¿Qué clase de amigo apuesta con sus amigos para meter a una persona en su cama? ¿Qué clase de amigo, inventa que le importas para que caiga a sus pies? ¡Tú no eres mi amigo!

-¡Pansy te lo dije yo…-

-No trates de negarlo Malfoy ¡Yo los escuche anoche! – eso me deja sin habla, me encuentro en que no sé qué decir y sintiendo algo dentro de mí, algo que no se sentía bien. - ¿Eso es lo que quieres no? Bien, hagámoslo de una maldita vez- comienza a quitarse el chaleco – ¡Hazlo aquí mismo y acabemos con esta maldita situación de una maldita vez!- me dice mientras se desviste frente de mí, y creo que es la primera vez que la veo tan molesta, esta frente a mí ya en ropa interior y no sé qué pensar o sentir, estoy enojado pero a la vez hay otro sentimiento que no puedo comprender. -¡¿Qué esperas!? Hazlo de una maldita vez, maldito narcisista.

-¡Bien! – me acerco a ella molesto y trato de besarla, pero ella no se deja, cosa que me enfurece más, y no sé por qué no me detuve, en vez de eso me quite la ropa quedando desnudo frente a ella, y comienzo a besarle el cuello, los hombros, le bese prácticamente todo el cuerpo, incluso cuando la penetre le besaba el cuerpo, excepto sus labios, ella gimió en ese momento, y cuando la mire puede ver como corría una lagrima por su rostro, eso me sorprendido, me hizo sentir fatal, pero no me detuve, seguí entrando y saliendo de ella, necesitaba sentirla, hasta llegar al final, me tire a un lado de ella exhausto, insatisfecho, vacío, fue como habérselo hecho a un muerto. Siento como se levanta y comienza a vestirse, yo hago lo mismo sin dejar de mirarla y una vez que ambos estamos vestidos ella se gira a mirarme.

-Sabes, quería creer que no eras tan cruel para tomar mi virginidad de esta forma. Estaba equivocada… eres un asco de persona y te odio más de lo que jamás podría a ver odiado a alguien. No te vuelvas acercar a mí- sus palabras me dejan paralizado y es cuando la veo caminar que reacciono

-¡Espera, espera, espera…. Solo aguarda un momento quieres!-le grito hasta llegar a ella y tomarla del brazo

-¡Déjame ir Malfoy! ¿Qué más quieres?- me dice forcejeando

-¡No lo sé! ¿De acuerdo?. Yo solo, ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ningún momento, me siento confundido todo el maldito tiempo, tú me confundes!

-¡¿Yo te confundo?! ¡Acabas de tomar mi virginidad de la peor manera Malfoy! ¡Si te importa tan siquiera un poco, como dices te hubieras detenido! ¡Y NO LO HICISTE!-

-¡LO SE Y ME SIENTO MAL POR ELLO!-le grito también, y es la primera vez en mi vida que en verdad siento lo que digo. ¡Realmente me importa! Nott tenía razón. ¡Ella me gusta, me gusta de una manera que jamás pensé que pasaría!

-Sí, bueno, demasiado tarde para eso.

La veo marcharse de prisa, y no la sigo, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Lo eh estropeado. Eh estropeado algo que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo arreglarlo. No sé si la amo, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que la necesito, que me importa demasiado…

 _ **N/A: Espero y les guste! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-¡Deja de pensar en el!- me grita y ahora me arrepiento de haberle contado todo. Después de esa noche en que Draco me tomo, él se fue a su casa para la navidad y yo me quede en el castillo. Ya había pasado una semana de ello y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el, y ahora para el colmo discutía con Millie.

-No es tan fácil ¿Si?

-¡Pansy por Dios! El prácticamente te violo- me estremezco cuando la escucho, realmente no lo veía así

-No es así Millie. Yo también lo quería- me le susurro un poco apenada

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

-¡Porque es la verdad! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Una parte de mi quería sentirlo!- comienzo alterarme y le grito.

-¡¿Acaso te estas escuchando?! – se pone enfrente de mí y me toma de los hombros sacudiéndome un poco - ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué acostándote con el todo lo que sentías se acabaría?

-No. Yo solo quería que me dejara tranquila…

-¿Dándole lo que quería?

-¡Sí! – Me alejo de ella al otro lado de la habitación - ¡Pensé que, tal vez dándole lo que quería dejaría de jugar con mi cabeza, y que por más que doliera, tan siquiera ya no me molestaría, me dejaría en paz, por eso evite que me besara, porque si lo dejaba sucumbiría ante él y dolería más! ¡Pero estaba equivocada, después de aquello me dice todo eso, y vuelvo a confundirme y no puedo dejar de pensar en él!

-¿No lo vez cierto?

-¿Qué?

-¡Está usándote! – Me vuelve a tomar de los hombros para que la mire fijamente- Es un Malfoy, lo único que quiere es envolverte para poder tomarte cuantas veces se le antoje. Igual que a todas las demás. El no ama, ni le importa nadie más que él.

-Bien. Tal vez yo deba hacer lo mismo – mi expresión cambia a una más fría

-¿Qué? No Pansy, tú no eres así.

-Pues tal vez debería empezar a hacerlo. Estoy harta de que todos en esta maldita casa me traten como se les dé la gana. Así que de ahora en adelante cualquiera que intente algo encontrar mía, conocerá realmente a Pansy Parkinson y lo perra que puede llegar a ser.

-¡Pansy espera!- escucho gritar a Millie cuando salgo del cuarto, pero no me detengo ante nada. De ahora en adelante las cosas iban a cambiar.

Los últimos días de vacaciones de navidad, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Millicente que trato mil maneras de acercarse, para tratar de hacerme entrar en razón, pero simplemente la dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Para cuando acabaron las vacaciones de Navidad, me encontraba en el Gran Comedor, Malfoy y sus compinches aun no llegaban y eso me estresaba un poco, quería saber que sucedería en cuanto llegara, y mostrarle a Malfoy que yo también podía jugar su juego.

-Pansy, por favor… podemos hablar- Millie había llegado a sentarse a un lado mío, tome un respiración profunda para no descontrolarme.

-No tenemos nada que hablar ya tome mi decisión.

-¡Pansy, no puedes estar hablando enserio! – me exclama en un susurro para que nadie más escuche.

-Si no vas apoyarme, te sugiero que no te metas. No dejare que nadie se meta en mi vida nunca más y eso te incluye a ti. No me quieres de enemiga- le digo con tanta firmeza que veo el terror en sus ojos.

-Bien, solo no vengas conmigo cuando te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo- me dice levantándose furiosa

-¡No lo hare!- le grito fuertemente que todos me voltean a ver, pero no me importa, porque lo siguiente que veo es a Malfoy enfrente de mí, me toma un poco desprevenida, pero reacciono en seguida.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que miras Malfoy?- le digo y le sonrió con arrogancia, el me mira sin saber que decir - ¡Nott, que alegría verte! ¿Te divertiste en estas vacaciones?- le digo rápidamente a Theo que me mira confundido, le hago señas para que se siente en mi lado. Mira a sus amigos como buscando respuestas, pero solo Draco lo mira, como si quisiera decirle algo, Blaise simplemente es Blaise. –No muerdo Nott, pero como quieras-le digo encogiendo los hombros, mientras tomo mis cosas y me levanto de la mesa, me acerco un poco a él y le susurro en su oído, lo suficiente mente alto solo para que él y Draco me escuchen. –Pero espero verte a mi lado en pociones- le digo seductoramente y guiñándole un ojo. No sé qué le pase por la cabeza en ese momento y la verdad no me interesa, pero la mirada de Draco era más que satisfactoria para mí – Hasta luego Malfoy- le digo esto duramente sin mirarlo y me voy del lugar con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Pero mi felicidad me es interrumpida a la mitad de un pasillo, cuando alguien me toma del brazo bruscamente y me gira. Creo que saben de quien trata.

-¿Qué rayos? Suéltame Malfoy- le digo zafándome de su agarre

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- me dice furioso

-No sé de qué hablas- le contesto con falsa inocencia, cosa que lo hace enojar más y me azota contra la pared. Debo admitir que me asuste, pero trate de controlarme.

-No juegues conmigo Parkinson- me dice entre dientes, colocando una mano a la altura de mi cabeza sobre la pared y con la otra sujetándome el hombro.

-¿Quién dice que juego contigo? – iba a decirme algo pero lo interrumpo de inmediato – No, ¿Sabes qué? Si juego contigo, pero no contigo, contigo, más bien, juego tú mismo retorcido y enfermo juego.

-¿Qué?- me pregunta confundido, miro alrededor para ver que no venga nadie y como es así, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo a mí.

-No eres el único que puede cogerse a tantas como quiera, yo también puedo hacerlo y mucho mejor que tú.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Tú no eres así!- me dice tomándome de las manos y presionándome más contra la pared

-¿Qué sucede Malfoy, no te gusta la competencia? –le dijo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¡No, no es eso Pansy!

-¿No? Cierto, dirás que es porque te importo y no puedes dejar de pensar en mi. ¿No es así?- se lo restriego en la cara con burla y su agarre se vuelve más fuerte

-¡Deja de jugar! ¡Si me importas pequeña estúpida!- me grita zarandeándome de nuevo, solo que esta vez no jugara conmigo.

-Si lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo de nuevo. Solo pídelo Malfoy, pero no mientas, es más fácil de ese modo-le digo quitándome de su agarre con fuerza. – Nos vemos en clase Malfoy- es lo último que le digo mientras camino hacia el aula, mientras el me mira desconcertado.

La verdad, creo que empezaba a disfrutar esto de ser una completa perra. Ver a Nott retorcerse y contener el deseo en su rostro me estaba causando demasiada gracia. Y ni hablar de la mirada que Draco nos lanzaba a cada rato.

-¿Soy yo o aquí hace mucho calor?

-Yo… am, creo, que…-

-¿Pasa algo Theo? Luces demasiado reprimido ¿Puedo ayudarte con eso si gustas?- mi mano viaja a su rodilla y la acaricio lentamente. Lo siento temblar un poco, no puedo evitar sonreír. Esto es definitivamente entretenido…

-¡Ya fue suficiente Parkinson!- exclama Malfoy está enfrente de nosotros con la mirada puesta en mí.

-No sé de qué hablas- le digo sin mirarlo

-¿Cuál es tu problema Draco?- le dice Theo mirándolo un poco molesto

-Solo aléjate de ella Nott- le dice entre dientes, cosa que parece enfurecerlo una vez mas

-¿Por qué? Creí que habías dicho que no te importaba, que ni siquiera te gusta- sinceramente eso me hizo sentir furiosa, es por eso que hago lo siguiente. Una de las cosas que no pienso volver hacer. Los besos simplemente estaban prohibidos en este juego.

-Solo ignóralo Theo… - le susurro lentamente y giro su rostro hacia el mío para que me vea – Y solo así poder darte esto…- junto mis labios con los de el de una manera que jamás había hecho, era casi erótico, nuestras lenguas están prácticamente hasta el fondo de nuestras gargantas y no cierro los ojos en ningún momento, más bien miro fijamente a Draco, él que por algún motivo que no debe importante en absoluto, mira a Theo como si fuera a matarlo.

-¡Parkinson!- Snape me grita al vernos, me separo de Theo antes de que alguien nos vea

-Si profesor- contesto con dulcura

-Salga del salón. Ahora

-De acuerdo- tomo mis cosas pero antes de eso- Tal vez quieras alcanzarme- le digo a Theo guiñándole un ojo, el cual se levanta de su silla rápidamente y sale primero que yo del salón, ante la mirada molesta de Snape.

-No lo harás Pansy- me toma del brazo y me ordena en un susurro antes de que pueda irme detrás de Theo, pero me zafo de inmediato, me acerco lo suficiente para mirarlo de cerca, con arrogancia levantando una ceja, pero no tanto para no tener contacto con él antes de contestarle

-Voy a cogerme al que se me dé la gana Malfoy. Y tú no vas a detenerme, que empiece el juego.

Y sin decir más salgo del aula, me recargo en la puerta una vez que estoy afuera y suspiro, me había costado demasiado haber actuado de esta manera, pero la verdad es que comenzaba a disfrutarlo. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando escucho gritos de Snape dentro del aula, diciéndole a Draco que guardara silencio y se sentara.

-Lo siento Draco. Tú empezaste todo eso- me digo mentalmente, antes de ver a Theo frente a mi,

-Pansy, te estoy esperando- tenia una mano extendida hacia mí, sonrió antes de tomarla. Y no voy a negar que tuviera dudas, pero bueno ¿Que tan malo puede ser disfrutar del sexo? Lo descubriría pronto… y con ese pensamiento, tome la mano de Theo…


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Gracias por las sugerencias chicas y a mi invitado … y Raquel espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por tus comentarios (:**

 **Capítulo 6**

-Solo tengo una regla Nott- le digo una vez que entramos a un salón vacío y ponemos todo tipo de protecciones para no ser descubiertos.

-¿Y cuál sería esa?- me pregunta cuando comienza a quitarse el chaleco y a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa blanca, dejándome ver su pecho y torso bien formado.

-Puedes besar todo lo que quieras… menos los labios- le digo mientras me deshago de mi chaleco y camisa también.

-Por mi está bien- me dice acercándose a mí de manera desesperada y comenzando a besarme el cuello y tocarme las piernas con intensidad. Me siento extraña al principio, pero cuando sus manos empiezan a tocar mis senos y besarlos, no puedo evitar sentir un líquido correr entre mis bragas. Me quito la blusa de un jalón y comenzó a bajar los besos hacia mi estómago, cosa que me causo cosquillas, sentí mi falda caer al suelo y a sentir sus besos entre mis piernas. ¡Se sentía genial! Noto como sus manos comienzan a deslizar mis bragas hacia abajo y no puedo evitar lanzar un gemido cuando lo siento besarme en mi parte. No sabía que eso pudiera sentirse tan bien. Me tengo que sostener fuertemente de la mesa donde me encontraba recargada, pues la sensación que sentía era demasiada placentera que hasta me hacía temblar de las piernas. No fue hasta que sentí como una explosión dentro de mí que Theo se alejó de ahí y se deshizo de su plantaron y bóxer. No pude no fijarme en su miembro el cual estaba levantado, Theo me miraba con una cara de excitación, supuse que quería que hiciera lo mismo que el a mí, y aunque no sabía ni como, hice mi intento. Imitando lo que una vez había visto en una película muggle y por los ruidos y muecas que Theo hacía, suponía que lo estaba haciendo bien. ¡Eso era extraño, pero no se sentía tan mal hacerlo! Para cuando gimió con fuerza, me levanto y coloco sobre la mesa, besando de nuevo mis pechos, yo le bese el cuello y mis uñas se encajaban sobre sus piel desnuda. No estuvimos así mucho tiempo, pues él me bajo de la mesa y me puso de frente a ella e inclinada, no fue hasta que sentí su miembro dentro de mí que supe que ya estaba perdida. Me dolió un poco, pero el dolor fue desapareciendo cada vez más, conforme el entraba y salía haciendo gemidos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Merlín, te sientes tan bien!- lo escuche decir y la verdad no sabía a qué se refería, pero me importaba muy poco. Se sentía tan bien que hasta perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que lo sentí salir de mí. Esta vez no había sentido tal explosión, supongo por que no llegue hasta el final.

-Eso fue… guau, excelente. Deberíamos repetirlo- lo escuche decir cuando ambos nos vestíamos de nuevo, pero esa era otra de mis reglas, nunca hacerlo dos veces con el mismo hombre.

-Lo siento Nott, pero ya no me complace tenerte dentro de mí de nuevo- le contesto y no puedo evitar sentirme tan bien al tratarlo de esa forma. ¡Como un idiota cualquiera! Me miro molesto claramente, pero me daba igual o bueno, trataba que me diera igual y para eso tenía que salir de ahí rápidamente antes de arrepentirme

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que oíste, ya te probé y no hay nada más que hacer contigo- le digo aventándole una mirada dura antes de salir del salón con rapidez antes de que pueda decirme algo más, lo peor de todo es que no me esperaba encontrar a Draco detrás de la puerta mirándome fijamente y con el rostro lleno de ira.

-¿Te divertiste?- me dice, trago un poco de saliva antes de contestar, necesito ser fuerte.

-No te incumbe- le digo comenzando a caminar hacia mi siguiente clase y buscando a una nueva víctima, jamás había estado tan decidida hacerle la vida imposible a alguien, pero es que Draco era la persona que más detestaba y a la vez me fascinaba.

-¡Esta no eres tú y lo sabes!- lo escucho gritarme, me molesta el hecho de que crea conocerme y me volteo molesta para contestarle algo, pero en ese momento Theo sale del salón y se queda mirándonos. No hago otra cosa más que bufar molesta antes de irme de ahí sin decir nada más, dejándolos solos.

* * *

-¿Qué? Dijiste que no te interesaba- lo escucho decirme cuando Pansy nos deja solos, lo único que siento es una rabia enorme contra de Theo por haberla tocado, por haberla hecho suya de una manera diferente a la que yo la tuve. Lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo estrello contra la pared.

-¡Me conoces perfecto para saber que no lo decía enserio!-le gruño

-No es mi culpa que no supieras llevar la situación- me contesta tratando de quitarme de encima

-Eres un pedazo de imbécil

-Mira Draco, el problema no soy yo, pero debo admitir que Pansy es otra persona completamente diferente…

-¡No la llames por su nombre!- le grito empujándolo nuevamente contra la pared

-¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte imbécil!- me dice empujándome

-¿Ayudándome? ¿Acostándote con ella? ¿Quitándomela?- le hago todas esas preguntas mirándolo fijamente

-No te equivoques Draco, yo no te eh quitado nada. Tu solo lo hiciste- y debo admitir que escucharlo decir aquello me da de lleno en el pecho, pues no hay nada de mentira en eso. No puedo contestarle pues me quedo estático y el comienza a caminar- Pero si de algo te sirve, estoy seguro de que Parkinson miente y si tiene sentimientos por ti. Aun estas a tiempo de recuperarla- me dice antes de desaparecer por completo. Sus palabras quedan grabas en mi cabeza durante todo el transcurso del día, mientras veo a Pansy a platicar con cualquiera que se le acerque, cosa que me pone de un humor insoportable, y lo que es peor, que ni siquiera sé cómo acercarme a ella sin que me diga algo que me enfurezca o me evite.

Sin darme cuenta pasan los días y cada vez la siento más lejos, a pesar de que jamás la tuve cerca de mí. No me acosté con nadie desde lo que paso. No sé ni siquiera que hacer, no hablo con nadie y mi cabeza me da vueltas todo el tiempo, hasta he dejado en paz a Potter. ¡A Potter! Lo miro reír con sus amigos, tan feliz como siempre el muy idiota.

-Así jamás lograras nada- escucho la voz de Theo a un lado mío.

-Sigo molesto contigo.- le gruño sin mirarlo

-Por merlín Draco, deja los rencores contra mí y mejor piensa en que harás para que Parkinson te perdone.

-Yo sé lo que hago Nott- le exclamo molesto

-Claro, sentado y sin siquiera tratar de hablar con ella. ¡Vas a lograr mucho!- me dice con sarcasmo cosa que me hace molestar más, pero el correo matutino me hace mirar a los búhos con las cartas y veo el de mi padre que deja caer un sobre sobre mi plato, con una simple pregunta.

" _¿Qué tal las cosas con la joven Parkinson?"_

Había olvidado por completo la plática que había tenido con él, pero el a ver regresado y ver a una Pansy totalmente diferente me había nublado por completo los pensamientos. Incluso la primera vez que mi padre y yo hablábamos de manera tan abierta y sincera.

 _ **Flash Back (Cambio Narrador)**_

 _Son las vacaciones de Navidad y la mesa de los Malfoy´s es solo ocupada por dos integrantes, los cuales han estado en silencio desde que se sentaron. Narcissa Malfoy ni siquiera ha probado bocado y tiene la mirada fija en su marido, o más bien el periódico que tiene sobre su rostro. Él sabe bien que algo quiere su esposa y quiere evitarlo a toda costa, porque cuando Narcissa quiere algo, nunca es nada bueno, pero no puede retrasar más la conversación antes de que su mujer explote y lo haga perder la paciencia._

 _-Suéltalo de una vez-le dice Lucius bajando el periódico y mirando a su mujer-¿Qué sucede?- Narcissa suspira con anhelo al escucharlo._

 _-Es Draco. No ha salido de su habitación, ni siquiera escribe a sus amigos y es tan pálido y delgado desde que llego._

 _-Querida, por si no lo has notado, la palidez y el ser esbelto es una característica de los Malfoy. Tal vez es solo la gripa.- le dijo Lucius tomando de nuevo el periódico entre sus manos, pero el manotazo de Narcissa sobre la mesa, lo hizo bajar de nuevo.-¿Qué?-exclamo sorpresivo_

 _-¡No es la gripa Lucius!-exclamo furiosa sin tratar de levantar tanto la voz- Estoy casi segura de eso, le eh dado todo tipo de pociones, y el no reacciona._

 _-¿Qué estas insinuando?- pregunto Lucius con los ojos entrecerrados hacia su mujer._

 _-Estoy casi segura que Draco tiene algo._

 _-¡¿Qué?! Tiene solo 16 años por Salazar, ¿Qué puede tener a esa edad?_

 _-Casi 17 Lucius… y no me contradigas, que otra razón puede ser para que su hijo no quiera hacer absolutamente nada de lo que le gusta, si no se trata de una chica._

 _-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- el ceño de Lucius se tornó en una mueca, estaba casi seguro que ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta._

 _-Hablar con él. Yo ya lo intente pero no me escucha y creo que es hora de que usted hable con él._

 _-Ya he hablado con él acerca de eso-contesto con burla – A demás por lo que eh oído le va muy bien._

 _-¿Sexo? No, no… Lucius, estoy casi segura que su hijo está en el amor. Tiene que hablar con alguien acerca de sus sentimientos- Lucius soltó un suspiro, odiaba hablar acerca de sentimientos, pues prácticamente era algo que a los Malfoy´s no se les daba muy fácil._

 _-Bien, hablare con el después del desayuno._

 _-¿Por qué no mejor de una vez?- sugirió Narcissa, su esposo lo vio con resignación y se levantó de la mesa con pesadez._

 _-Bien, al fin y al cabo que se me fue el hambre- menciono una vez que paso a lado de su esposa, la cual lo detuvo tomando su mano._

 _-Tú eres un buen padre Lucius- la mención de aquello y los ojos amorosos de su mujer casi hacen que el patriarca de los Malfoy´s lanzara una sonrisa. En cambio de eso, solo se acercó y beso los labios de su mujer antes de desaparecer del comedor._

 _Una vez que Lucius toca la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y no recibe señales, la abre sin importarle si su hijo pueda estar desnudo o algo por el estilo._

 _-Draco- le habla al verlo acostado boca abajo en la cama, mira la habitación con asombro- ¿Qué rayos ah pasado aquí? Que es ese olor…- susurra acercándose a su hijo que se sienta en la cama para mirar a su padre. -¿Qué sucede contigo? Su madre está preocupada._

 _-No pasa nada padre, solo es gripa- Draco no lo mira, simplemente evita la mirada de su padre que lo ve fijamente, como si supiera que está mintiendo_

 _-Dime la verdad Draco… - Lucius jamás había visto a su hijo en ese estado y eso le preocupo, tal vez era momento de demostrar sentimientos aunque fuera por esa vez. –Habla conmigo hijo. ¿Qué está mal?- que su padre le digiera esas palabras a Draco tuvo un efecto, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con los brazos._

 _-Estoy perdido Padre. Ha sucedido-Lucius lo miro confundido, ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?_

 _-Tienes que ser más claro, ¿Qué exactamente sucedió? ¿Eres gay?- La voz de Lucius entro en pánico y Draco se levantó de la cama de golpe._

 _-¡¿Qué? No, papa!_

 _-Eso es un alivio, entonces. ¿Qué es?- Draco desvió la vista y susurro algo que su padre no entendió-¿Qué?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido al escucharlo._

 _-Meeheenamoradodeunaniña._

 _-Draco deja de balbucear y habla claro- lo regaño Lucius_

 _-Me eh enamorado de una niña. Pansy Parkinson se llama, pero lo eh echado a perder. Creí que yo le gustaba, no creo que quiera volver hablarme nunca después de lo que le hice- le dijo por fin todo de un jalón, y se volvió aventar sobre su cama._

 _-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste Draco?-Él lo miro avergonzado desde su cama, ¿Cómo decirle a su padre que la obligo a tener relaciones con él?_

 _Cuando Draco le conto todo a su padre, no pudo sentirse más avergonzado. La cara de su Padre era realmente de asombro y algo de molestia, ¿Qué iría a pensar de él ahora?_

 _-Tengo que decirlo Draco, pero lo que has hecho estuvo realmente mal, y antes de que te aconseje lo que tienes que hacer tengo que preguntar ¿Usted realmente la quiere?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que sí! Jamás había querido a alguien con tata intensidad_

 _-Tendrás que pisotear tu dignidad. Tendrás que aguantarte los desprecios e humillaciones, más que nada Draco, hijo mío. Tendrás que tragarte tu orgullo y contralar tu iría contra ella cuando sientas que no puedas. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?_

 _-Como bien decimos en la familia Padre… Un Malfoy siempre logra lo que quiere- Una sonrisa aparecieron sobre ambos y así fue como Lucius le dio consejos a su hijo de cómo recuperar a la mujer que quería._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back (Regresamos a Narrador primera persona)**_

Claro que todos los consejos de mi padre hubieran sido bien aplicados si la Pansy que tenía frente a mi fuera la misma de siempre. Miro al ave que sigue en el gran comedor y me apresuro a contestarle a mi padre, le cuento todo excepto el hecho de que Pansy se acostó con alguien más y espero que pueda ayudarme ahora con este nuevo problema.

* * *

Desde que sucedió lo de Nott, no se ha acercado a mí y no lo he visto estar con ninguna chica, cosa que me deja confundida. Me siento tranquila pero a la vez no puedo evitar querer que me diga algo. ¿Cómo es posible que tu cabeza y tu corazón no coordinen? Detesto tanto no hablarle o estar cerca de él, y no debería ser así, no después de lo que hizo. No me he acostado con nadie más, a pesar de que tengo una lista de hombres detrás de Nott.

-¿Estas bien?- escucho la voz de Millicent a mi lado

-Creí que no querías hablar conmigo- le digo sin mirarla y jugando con mi pluma

-Soy tu amiga, aquí siempre voy a estar aunque me corras o maltrates- ambos sonreímos y yo me giro para abrazarla, la eh extrañado tanto.

-Lo siento- le susurro tratando de contener las lágrimas, cosa que se da cuenta porque me aprieta más a ella y me da un suave beso sobre mi cabeza.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, y no llores. Malfoy nos está mirando- suspiro recomponiéndome, logro hacer que las lágrimas no salgan y me separo de ella.

-Tenías razón, el hacer lo mismo que él no sirve de nada. Aunque no voy a negar que se siente bien.

-¡Pansy!- las mejillas de Millie se vuelven rojas y eso me hace reír

-Solo digo que si se me da la oportunidad lo hare… mas no lo buscare ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?- la miro mirarme y morderse el labio, pensando lo que le dije.

-Mientras no seas tú la que se les insinué, me parece bien-suspira diciéndome aquello, y sé que no está convencida de ello.

-Hecho.

-Sé que no quieres hablar de Malfoy, pero ha estado extraño todos estos días… no lo eh visto estar con nadie- me susurra sin que el profesor Snape nos vea.

-También lo veo Millie, pero eso no quiere decir nada. ¿Creí que querías que dejara de pensar en él?- le digo confundida. ¿A qué venia todo esto?

-Lo sé, pero creo que pude haber estado equivocada- la veo sacar algo de su bolso, un sobre, el cual me lo entrega sin que nadie nos vea.

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunto abriéndolo

-Es de Draco, se le cayó en el Gran Comedor Pans… Él le hablo a su padre de ti- me quede mirando a Millie, realmente sorprendida por lo que decía. Veo la carta y lo único que está escrito es una pregunta. _¿Qué tal las cosas con la joven Parkinson?_ – Eso significa solo una cosa, está realmente interesado en ti, por eso dejo de ver a otras mujeres, por eso te insistía tanto e inclusive lo hizo antes de navidad ¿Recuerdas?- no sabía ni que pensar, sentía mi cabeza trabajar por horas y mi corazón latir con tal fuerza que juraba que me desmayaría. Lo miro ver por la ventana con desesperación, como si esperara algo de manera urgente.

-Ese interés puede ser cualquier cosa Millie- le contesto y veo que Draco se levanta hacia la ventana y toma una carta que una lechuza le entrega.- Necesito que lo diga, que en verdad me diga que está enamorado o que le gusto o algo por el estilo, no simplemente que le importo e intereso, eso a cualquier persona se lo puedes decir.

-¡Eres tan terca!- exclama llamando la atención del profesor.

-Ustedes dos, silencio- nos señala con el dedo -Parkinson cambie lugar con Zabini- suspiro, porque sé muy bien que el lugar que ocupare es alado de Draco y no sé si sea buena idea que eso ocurra en ese preciso momento.

-Hola- le digo torpemente y me maldigo por ello. ¡No debí hablarle! Me mira de manera extraña como si estuviera un dilema dentro de su cabeza.

-Parkinson- me hace su típica sonrisa de arrogancia, ¡El viejo Malfoy ha vuelto! Niego con la cabeza y me siento en el asiento sin mirarlo. El haber creído que Millicent tenía razón era una estupidez. Malfoy solo quería jugar conmigo y una vez más había caído.

-Estuve pensado… eh perdido practica- lo escucho decir y no sé a dónde va con esto, pero estoy casi segura que no es nada bueno.

-¿Y eso por que debería importarme a mí?-le escupo, y al igual que él, ninguno nos miramos a la cara.

-No debería, es verdad. Pero ya que decías querer jugar mí mismo juego, pensé en tomar la oferta- eso no lo veía venir, y había jurado que no haría eso más.

-Eso ya no está en oferta Malfoy, perdiste tu oportunidad- le contesto y esta vez lo miro a la cara.

-¿Por qué? Tienes miedo ¿Cierto?- me mira a los ojos y eso hace que me ponga nerviosa

-No es miedo, solo que yo no soy como tú y no quiero serlo

-Bien, entonces hagamos esto diferente- se vuelve a acomodar en la silla para mirar al profesor y dejar de verme.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo, no me gusta por donde van las cosas

-Potter…

-¿Potter?

-Potter…

-¿Potter qué? – no lo estoy siguiendo y eso me está enfureciendo -¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Si logras que se acueste contigo, tu ganas y admitiré que eres mejor que yo, pero si no… tendrás que ser mía las veces que quiera- se gira para mirarme y no puedo creer lo que sale de su boca

-¿Y eso es lo que yo gano? Que admitas que soy mejor que tu… - eso me enfurece y hace que lo deteste más –No Malfoy, si yo gano deberás dejarme en paz… Para siempre-le digo con fuerza las últimas palabras. No puedo creer que fuera tan tonta al pensar que tal vez si le interesaba de otra forma, y no podía creer que su propio padre le diera ese tipo de consejos a su hijo. ¿Qué clase de familia eran? Pero si lo que Draco quería era creer poder lograr lo que quisiera, yo le enseñaría que no sería así.

* * *

La miro fijamente, recordando la carta que mi padre, había mandado momentos antes.

" _Si quiere jugar juega… a puesta a tu favor y terminara por quererte sin que se lo proponga. Y cuando veas que eso sucede… díselo._

 _P.d: Piensa muy bien lo que vayas apostar."_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¿Qué hubiera pasado si la carta de Lucius hubiera llegado después? ¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? ¿Qué será ahora lo que pasara con ellos?**_

 _ **Perdón si se me fue alguna falta ortográfica.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **A mi INVITADO: tus sugerencias son súper buenas, gracias a ti por compartirlas y la hubiera puesto como lo sugeriste pero el traductor no traduce muy bien que digamos y pues algunas cosas no las entendí jejeje espero ver más sugerencias tuyas por aquí y si tienes alguna pareja en mente que quieres que plasme avísame, me gustaría complacerte con una de tu pareja favorita (: … y a Raquel espero te guste el capítulo. Gracias por tus comentarios y por tu corrección, que si no jamás hubiera sabido que estaba mal. Prometo corregirlo en cuanto tenga tiempo en los demás capítulos. (: Ahora así a lo que venimos: D**

 **Capítulo 7**

La clase había terminado y yo ni siquiera podía moverme de mi lugar, ¿Cómo demonios iba acercarme a Potter? Jamás en mi vida había cruzado palabra con él, más que con Granger y solo para burlarme de su apariencia. Para cuando salí de mi propio trance no había nadie, no supe cuánto tiempo me había quedado ahí. Tome mis cosas con brusquedad junto con un fuerte bufido de desesperación. ¡No puedo perder en esto!

-Lo siento- antes de que cruzara la puerta ya había chocado con alguien que había hecho que todas mis cosas se cayeran al suelo.

-Está bien- le conteste antes de agacharme y recogerlas-No te vi de todos modos.

-¿Acaso te estas disculpando conmigo?- No mire, la verdad era que no me importaba mucho quien era aquella persona, solo fruncí el ceño mientras seguía tomando mis libros y algunos pergaminos del suelo.

-No veo por qué tanto asombro- le dije levantando pero claro, estaba tan distraída que mi frente golpeo con un pupitre – Malditas sea- gruñí tocándome la frente, comencé a dar saltitos algo torpes.

-Ten- me ofreció un pañuelo que yo tome de mala gana- Últimamente te he visto algo extraña.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte cuando aleje el pañuelo de mi frente y tenía una mancha roja

-Descuida, eso no deja cicatriz-escuche decir y por primera vez me detuve a ver quién era

-Eso no me preocupa Granger…- era mi oportunidad perfecta así que la tome-por cierto, ya que estas aquí quiero disculparme contigo- la veo que me mira sorprendida pero no dice nada y eso comienzo a trabajar en que decir.- No fui muy buena contigo estos años.

-¿Necesitas algo no es cierto?-me dijo tajante, chica lista.

-¡No! Bueno si y no-le conteste rápidamente, no podía decirle que no tenía otras intenciones, pues claramente no confiaría en mí.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Mira Granger, si necesito algo de ti, claramente, pero también es cierto cuando te digo que lamento la forma en cómo te trate estos años y quiero que veas que soy una persona diferente ahora- abrase mis libros y alce mi cara y me puse más firme tratando de mostrar decisión en mis palabras y sinceridad. Ella me miro y me inspecciono un poco, para después soltar una sonrisa.

-Bueno, supongo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad- ¡Los Gryffindor! siempre tan devotos a que la gente puede cambiar, ¿Acaso no han visto a Malfoy?, bueno aunque no todos son iguales, y yo creo lo mismo en que la gente puede cambiar, excepto Draco Malfoy.

-¿Eso es un sí?- le pregunte no muy segura.

-Claro, y puedes empezar sentándote a comer con nosotros- eso casi hace que me tropiece

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loca!-no pude evitar gritarlo

-Sabía que mentías- ¡Perfecto! Me había tendido una trampa, lo bueno es que era excelente saliendo de esas situaciones.

-¡No! No es eso…- hable antes de que se fuera, logrando que me mirara de nuevo.

-¿Qué es entonces?- se cruzó de brazos y su vista se fijó en mí

-Te diré la verdad- era mujer ¿no? Ella debería entender…- Es Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?

-Es una larga historia, pero en resumidas cuentas ¿Tu sabes cómo es Malfoy y cómo es que le hace para conseguir que todas se enamoren de él y usarlas a su antojo no?- le pregunte esperanzada a que supiera acerca de eso, así sería mucho más fácil para mi explicar todo.

-Sí, lo sé. Las trata como si fueran diosas durante unos días hasta que consigue lo que quiere, las deja perdidamente enamoradas para volver a ellas cuando se les dé la gana. ¿Pero es que tiene que ver con nosotras dos?

-A eso voy Granger. – me senté sobre el pupitre más cercano-Veras, antes de las vacaciones de navidad me di cuenta que Dra…Malfoy quería jugar conmigo de esa forma también y si mi memoria no falla, le dije que no me gustaba de esa forma, lo cual era mentira, porque seamos sinceras a quien no le podría gustar Draco Malfoy

-¡A mí no me gusta Malfoy!- me interrumpió rápidamente y como si tuviera orgullosa de eso.

-Como sea Granger- **me puse de pie de nuevo y me acerque a ella un poco** \- el punto es que al parecer le di en su orgullo por que después de eso me humillo frente a toda la sala común y luego volvió a humillarme fingiendo que le importaba de verdad, que se preocupaba por mí de otra forma, no como a todas, pero solo para llevarme a la cama y sabes que es lo peor, ¡Que fue una apuesta!- **cada vez que hablaba me acercaba más a ella** \- Y yo lo sabía, sabía muy en el fondo que de eso se trataba, así que le di mi sujetador y le dije que le avisara que había ganado, él lo negó claro, y estuve a punto de caer si no fuera por que baje a buscarlo y fue cuando lo escuche hablar con Nott y Blaise, regodeándose de que lo había logrado y que un Malfoy lograba siempre lo que quería ¿Sabes cómo me sentí?- **abrió la boca para contestar mientras me miraba con una expresión que no pude reconocer, pero yo seguí hablando hasta sacarlo todo** \- Me sentí una vez más destrozada, con el corazón roto por un idiota que no vale la pena. Pero el parecía estar dispuesto a engatusarme para poder así hacer que yo me acostara con él cuantas veces el quisiera, porque después de eso me siguió molestando así que decidí darle lo que quería. ¡Si Granger! Deje que tuviera sexo conmigo- **la mire verme sorprendida y seguí hablando** \- perdí mi virginidad de la peor manera, fue prácticamente asqueroso, porque ni siquiera me moví no hice absolutamente nada, era como si se lo hiciera a un muerto. Y después de eso, tuvo el descaro de decirme que si le importaba y que se preocupaba por mi ¿Qué clase de persona hace todas esas cosas si en verdad le interesa alguien? Así que trate de cambiar de táctica, jugando su mismo y pretendiendo acostarme con varios, pero solo lo hice con Nott y aunque no fue tan malo como pensé, yo no soy así ¡Casi me convierto en lo que él es! Así que decidí mejor no hacerlo. Millie creía que en verdad si le importaba por que vio esto- **le entregue el sobre de Lucius para su hijo ella lo leyó mientras yo seguía hablando como si no tuviera un mañana** -Y casi le creo, le hable hoy y me sentí estúpida al ver la forma en como me trato, como si ya me tuviera en donde quería. Y me ofreció un último juego, él me dejaría en paz si lograba que Potter se acostara conmigo y si no, yo tendría que acostarme con él las veces que él quiera

-¿Y por qué rayos aceptaste?- me interrumpió acercándose a mí incrédula

-¡Por qué es la única manera de demostrarle que los Malfoy´s no pueden hacer lo que quieran con la gente y sus sentimientos! Es la única manera que tengo para que me deje en paz también, ¿Crees que quiero hacerlo? ¿Por qué crees que te lo estoy diciendo?

-Estas enamorada de él Pansy, y aunque te deshagas de él, ese sentimiento va a permanecer ahí adentro- me señalo mi pecho con su dedo índice, y por más que lo odiara sabía que tenía razón.

-Lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que gane esta vez…

-Y no lo dejaremos ganas, pero tenemos que hablar con Harry primero y contarle todo

-Por favor, solo omite lo del sexo ¿Quieres?- le dije algo apenaba, una cosa es decírselo a una mujer, pero a un hombre era diferente.

-Descuida, no tiene por qué saber eso- me lanzo una sonrisa tan amable que no puede evitar abrazarla fuertemente, a lo cual ella me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda algo confundida.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad aprecio esto- me separe y puede ver su mirada sorprendida. - así que ¿Crees que Potter quiera ayudarme?

-Si una cosa hay que Harry odia más en este mundo, es Draco Malfoy.

-En verdad lo siento ¿Sabes?- por alguna extraña razón me sentí conectada a Granger que esta vez mis disculpas fueron sinceras.

-Como dije, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Y no me refiero a Malfoy-me dijo rápidamente, como si leyera mis pensamientos.

-Das miedo sabes- ambas reímos hasta no poder más, hasta despedirnos para ir a nuestra siguiente clase.

-Hablare con Harry cuando lo vea, te espero en el Gran Comedor ¿De acuerdo?- me dijo en tono de obligación.

-Bien, solo promete que Potter no me lanzara un hechizo-le dije con los brazos en alto mientras caminaba al revés.

-No prometo nada- me contesto desapareciendo por los pasillos, me gire para caminar como es debido e ir a mi siguiente clase. Hoy sería un tarde interesante.

* * *

-¿Eres estúpido?- Nott me estaba sacando de quicio, me estaba regañando después de que le contara lo de Pansy y la sugerencia de mi padre. La verdad es que no veía cual era el problema

-Él dijo apuesta a tu favor y eso hice, así que no, no soy estúpido.

-Draco… todo lo que paso con Parkinson fue por cierto tema llamado Sexo… no sé cómo explicártelo…- lo veo esconder su rostro entre sus manos y creo que comienzo a preocuparme un poco.

-Pues encuentra la manera Theo por que no te estoy entendiendo nada

-Veamos, sé que no crees que ella tiene sentimientos por ti, pero yo sé que los tiene y no te los demuestra ¿Sabes por qué?

-Porque…- lo pienso mucho y la verdad es que no sé cuál sea el motivo-No lo sé, ¿Por qué seria? Digo no tengo nada de malo, soy guapo, tengo dinero y vengo de una familia de alto rango y pura sangres, lo que cualquier niña querría. – hablamos despacio para no ser escuchados.

-El punto es Draco que ella no te los demuestra debido a que cree que quieres de ella lo mismo que quieres de todas las otras y ahora con esta estúpida apuesta que le has propuesto, creo que va hacer más difícil que ella te crea y te corresponda- es como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí, Theo tenía demasiada razón. ¡La había regado una vez más!

-¡Demonios!- gruño al darme cuenta de todo y veo a Theo hacer una expresión de ¡al fin!- no puedo retractarme ahora, o pensara que me es muy poca cosa. ¿Qué voy hacer?- me dije más a mí mismo que a Theo que me miraba asombrado.

-No lo sé Draco, pero jamás te había visto así por alguien- debo admitir que había tenido muchas platicas últimamente muy abiertas.

-La amo Theo. Estoy enamorado de Pansy Parkinson- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, como si estuviera revelando algo que un Malfoy jamás hace

-Wow… yo, no esperaba eso…- fijo su vista al frente, realmente estaba sorprendido

-Ni siquiera yo sé cómo demonios pasó

-Hey, tranquilo amigo, no todo esta tan perdido, creo que ya sé que puedes hacer- me dio una palmaba sobre la espalda tratando de darme ánimos.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunte rápidamente muy interesado en esa respuesta, ambos miramos a Pansy rápidamente, que hablaba con Millicent, de seguro contándole lo que le dije en la mañana.

-Solo cambia la apuesta, no tienes que cumplir a fuerzas acostarte con ella, puede ser en vez de eso…

-Salir a citas, conocernos. Entiendo- lo interrumpí sabiendo que quería decir y asintiendo con la cabeza con mucho ánimo.

-Exacto, aunque no será fácil pero es un comienzo y sugiero que le digas eso ya hasta el final de esta locura que creaste.

-Si…

-Solo tienes que asegurarte de ganar la apuesta

-Obviamente ganare, Potter jama se acostaría con Parkinson ¿Por qué crees que lo escogí? – lo mire molesto, el solo hecho de que Potter tocara a Mi Pansy me daba nauseas.

-De acuerdo, venga vamos a comer… muero de hambre

-¿En qué momento termino la clase?-tome mis cosas y caminamos hacia la puerta

-El amor te ha dañado Draco Malfoy-me dijo en tono de burla

-¿Dónde está Blaise? No lo he visto desde hace rato- caminábamos rumbo al Gran comedor, podía sentir mis tripas moverse y gruñir con fuerza.

-No lo sé, de seguro con alguna nueva conquista, ahora que has dejado de seducir niñas Blaise tomo tu puesto- me dice riéndose, camina con su tipo andar, y con las manos en los bolsillos. Y hay un tema que no toque con el jamás, pero que me molesta por dentro.

-¿Cómo fue?

-¿Cómo fue que?

-Estar con ella… sentir como te correspondía los besos y caricias

-Detente sí - se detuvo a mirarme, aunque la verdad ya ni siquiera estaba molesto, me alegraba de hecho que hubiera sido el y no otro quien la tocara.

-No me molesta hablar de esto Theo, y la verdad es que… mejor tu que otro

-¿Cómo Potter?- no supe a qué venia eso, pero cuando lo mire, vi su vista fija en alguien en algún punto, moví mi cabeza y mis ojos se dirigieron a donde Theo estaba mirando. No podía creer lo que veía ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí Pansy? Platicando animadamente con el trio Dorado, sentía mi cuerpo arder de furia.

* * *

-Sabes Pansy, realmente no eres como todos los Slytherins- ese había sido Potter, el cual se ofreció ayudarme después de que Hermione le contara todo, gracias a dios omitiendo lo que ya saben.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte extrañada, aunque la verdad me sentía cómoda en donde estaba.

-Bueno, creo que quiere decir que por que no eres arrogante como todos, creo que después de todo, es cierto el dicho de no todos son iguales- Ronald, desde que llegue se ha metido todo tipo de comida, supongo que tiene una enorme garganta para poder pasarse todo lo que se come.

-Pero si lo soy-todos me miraron-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Soy un poco arrogante, a veces y muy sincera y déjame decirte Ronald, pero la forma en la que comes no es muy agradable- comenzaron a reírse, incluso Ronald a pesar de haber criticado su forma de comer, me estaban empezando a contagiar su risa, pero de pronto Hermione dejo reír.

-Malfoy acaba de entrar-susurro por lo bajo para que solo nosotros escucháramos, me dio demasiado nerviosismo, ni siquiera habíamos planeado algo.

-Tranquila, no tenemos que hacer nada ahorita- sentir la mano de Potter sobre la mía me tranquilizo un poco –Solo somos dos amigos platicando y pasando el rato. Y por ahora creo que eso es más cierto que lo otro - tenía razón, no tenía por qué ponerme nerviosa.

\- Realmente tienen suerte de tener un amigo como tú- debo admitir que Potter realmente me cae bien.

-Puedo ser el tuyo también, si tú quieres. Y ahora comer, tenemos que estar fuertes paras ganarle a Malfoy en esto- me dijo con voz animada, guiñándome un ojo y abriéndolos brazos para darme un abrazo que yo acepte con gusto.

-Gracias Harry-le susurre en el oído, y nos quedamos así unos segundos, hasta que un carraspeo proveniente de Hermione nos hizo separarnos. –Oye, estaba disfrutando de mi abrazo.

-¿Estas completamente segura de que no le interesas de otra forma a Malfoy?- la mire confundida por aquella pregunta.

-Bueno, sí. Digo me ha dicho que no, pero es Malfoy ¿Cómo creerle a una persona como él?- sus miradas comenzaban a incomodarme, todos con cara de duda sobre lo que decía.- ¿Qué?

-Bueno Parkinson, por la forma en que miro hacia acá…no sé, me pareció como- Weasley se quedó callado, como pensando lo que diría antes.- Olvídalo, tienes razón. Es Malfoy- Hermione suspiro y rodo los ojos con exasperación antes de hablar.

-Lo que quiere decir Ron, es que se veía como si en verdad estuviera celoso. Tal vez y no miente del todo.

-No, no… ¿Celoso? Por dios, él fue el que planeo esto. No tendría sentido

-Tal vez debas pensarlo bien, antes de hacer que te deje en paz para siempre

-¿Tú también Harry?- le dije cruzándome de brazos- Creí que me ayudarían a ganarle esta vez, no a que deje que el gane y me rompa el corazón ¡De nuevo!- tome mis cosas molesta y salí sin siquiera probar bocado, no me detuve al escuchar la voz de Harry gritarme.

No tardo nada en encontrarme sentada sobre los arcos que daban hacia el bosque, yo estaba de un lado y él se sentó al otro lado frente a mí, con la mirada hacia el bosque, al igual que yo. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que el hablo primero.

-Sé que no nos conocemos, pero muy pocas veces Hermione se equivoca- su vista se fijó en mí, pero yo seguí sin mirarlo directamente-Y si es verdad lo que creemos, deberían dejarse de estos estúpidos juegos y sentarse hablar.

-Tengo 2 años mirando a Draco envolver y seducir chicas solo para lograr que se acuesten con él, Harry- esta vez sí lo mire, ya no quería llorar, así que aguante las lágrimas- No quiero ser una más de ellas.

-Bueno, puedes conservar tu orgullo y no tener nada-se levantó del suelo diciendo aquello y ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme- O puedes arriesgarte y tal vez, conseguirlo todo. Piénsalo y si quieres seguir con el plan contra Malfoy. Solo avísame ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias- le dije una vez que estaba de pie

-Pero piénsalo bien -me dijo apuntándome la frente con delicadeza y preparándose para irse

-Potter… -lo llame antes de que se alejara lo suficiente

-¿Si? – me pregunto girándose a verme y no lo sé, simplemente lo abrase

-Gracias, en verdad-le dije una vez que sentía que correspondía mi abrazo, estuvimos así unos pocos segundos hasta que me separe y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla-Realmente eres una buena persona Harry- me despedí antes de irme, a lo cual el solo sonrió.

* * *

Mi cuerpo era un pozo de agua termal hirviendo cuando los veía hablar en el Gran comedor, no entendía, apenas habíamos hecho la maldita apuesta hace unas dos horas y ella ya estaba sentada con el trio dorado hablando animante y hasta parecía disfrutarlo. Si no hubiera sido por Nott en ese momento hubiera ido y hubiera sacado a Pansy de esa mesa. ¡No puedo creer que hubiera sido tan torpe de haber metido a Potter en esta maldito situación! ¡El maldito era un encanto con todas!

-Tienes que calmarte Draco- me aconsejo Nott a un lado mío

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera eh probado la comida, y para el colmo Granger me mira de manera extraña y muy atenta- Prácticamente la lance a la única persona que puede hacer que me olvide o peor aún, se enamore. ¡No puedo creer que no lo pensara antes!

-Tranquilízate, estas llamando mucho la atención

-No, no puedo quedarme más a ver lo que yo mismo he causado-le dije tomando mi túnica y saliendo del gran comedor, dejando todas mis cosas. El abrazo que se dieron fue el motivo por el que me había puesto de esa forma. No soportaba esta situación, una situación en la que yo solito me había metido hasta el fondo. Ya ni sabía cuánto tiempo había caminado y cuando iba a dar vuelta por el pasillo las figuras de Potter y Pansy hicieron que me escondiera entre una estatua y la pared, era un buen lugar porque se escuchaba perfectamente.

-Puedes arriesgarte y tal vez, conseguirlo todo. Piénsalo y si quieres seguir con el plan contra Malfoy. Solo avísame ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias- ¿El plan? Ósea que Pansy había hecho trampa, quería ganar y que la dejara en paz… eso hacía que me pusiera histérico, lleno de furia, pero a la vez me sentía fatal.

-Pero piénsalo bien – hiciera lo que hiciera ella no cedería ante mí o es que quería algo mas

-Potter…

-¿Si?

-Gracias, en verdad, -estaba molesto conmigo mismo, con ella, con Potter ¡Con todos!-Realmente eres una buena persona Harry- Pero había algo que aún me daba vueltas en la cabeza y lo voy averiguar ese mismo momento, es por eso que la sigo hasta alcanzara y tomarla del brazo y dándole una vuelta la acorrale contra la pared y mi cuerpo, demasiado pegados.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué haces?- su voz era entre asustada y nerviosa, así que coloque mis manos sobre la pared, aprisionándola entre ellas para no dejarla ir. Lo cual no hizo, simplemente estaba estática ahí, mirándome a los ojos…

-¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar de tu alianza con Potter?-le susurre tenía mi rostro demasiado cerca del suyo y no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, ni acercarme un poco más, respiraba agitadamente al igual que ella.

-¿Cómo… como lo supiste?-me pregunto con la voz algo entrecortada y moviéndose un poco incomoda sobre la pared

-Te escuche hablar con el… Dime Pansy a que estamos jugando.

-Yo no soy la que juega Draco- su susurro era tan tierno y excitante a la ven, estaban nuestros labios rosando cada vez que hablábamos y yo no podía resistirme más, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que aguantarme.

-Yo jamás jugué contigo Pansy- tome su rostro entre mis manos y pegue mi frente con la de ella

-Necesito oírlo de ti…- vi como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua y por primera vez entendí el daño que le había causado a todas aquellas niñas que había ilusionado de aquella forma. Ahora entendía que Theo tenía razón acerca de Pansy, ella me quiere pero mi forma de ser ha hecho que dude de mis intenciones con ella, pero me es tan difícil sacar aquellas palabras-Por favor… necesito saber que esto es real y que no estás jugando con mi cabeza- no entendí cuál era el maldito problema de decirle que la amaba ¡Ya se lo había dicho a Theo! Pero decírselo a ella a la cara me hacía sentir vulnerable, así que hice lo único que podía hacer.

La bese, la bese tratando así de demostrarle todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras, la sentí ponerse rígida por un momento, para después relajarse y abrir sus labios, correspondiendo mi beso y haciéndolo más profundo. Fue la sensación más satisfactoria que pude haber sentido, no había sentido sus labios desde la clase de pociones que le había dado, la cual no continuamos por que pidió cambio de tutor. Era la segunda vez que probaba sus labios, apreté su cadera contra mis manos y ella los apoyos contra mi pecho, no podía sentirme tan feliz en ese momento. Si la falta de aire no fuera un impedimento podría haber estado así toda mi vida.

Apoyamos nuestras frentes, y teníamos la respiración agitada-Quiero estar contigo Pansy- volví a tomar su rostro entre mis manos para levantarlo y que me viera.

-Entonces dilo… dilo y seré completamente tuya Draco- me quede callado mirando sus ojos llenos de anhelo por escuchar de mi boca decir aquellas palabras, pero simplemente me quede trabado

-Yo… vamos Pansy, no necesitas escucharlo para saber que lo siento es real- me tomo de las manos simplemente para alejarlas de su rostro, como si mi toque le quemara. Eso no me hace sentir muy bien.

-No puedo estar con alguien que no puede decirme lo que siente y mucho menos con tan solo creerlo, tú te has ganado eso solo Draco.

-No, es que no entiendes Pansy- trate de tocarla pero ella me dio un manotazo alejándome

-No, si entiendo. ¡Es solo otro de tus juegos, por eso no puedes decirlo!-exclamo molesta, me maldigo por dentro porque eso era lo último que quería que pensara, pero a la vez también me saco de mis casillas un poco.

-¡¿Y porque tengo que decirlo yo primero?! ¡¿Cómo sé que tú también no estás jugando a algo?!

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¡¿Quieres escucharlo?! ¡Bien! ¡TE AMO DRACO MALFOY! ¡Siempre lo he hecho!-me grito con las lágrimas en los ojos, dejándome sorprendido al escucharla decirlo con tanta firmeza, sin miedo- ¿Estas feliz ahora? ¿Eso es lo que querías? Verme diciendo lo que siento por ti para así burlarte con tus amiguitos después. Bien ahí lo tienes… -me acerco a ella para tratar de besarla pero me empujo y me dio una bofetada ¡Merlín! Eso dolió. –No pienso acostarme contigo, esta apuesta, estos malditos juegos entre tú y yo se han acabado- no supe que hacer, ni que decir, simplemente la vi correr con tanta prisa. La había tenido tan cerca de mí y ahora la sentía más lejos que nunca.

 **Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Como ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a JK Rowling (:**

 **Capítulo 8**

Estaba harta de todo, de Draco, de sus juegos, de esta maldita situación, por primera vez había abierto mi corazón hacia él, le había mostrado que realmente si me importaba, que lo quería. ¡Que lo amaba! Me había tragado mi orgullo y él ni siquiera pudo responderme. Me sentía estúpida y extraña al estarle contando todo esto a Harry Potter.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Lo siento, no debería estarte molestando con estas cosas

-No te preocupes, aunque te diré que no soy buen consejero. Ni siquiera se hablar con una niña que me guste sin ponerme nervioso- solté una risa leve al escuchar eso

-No sé lo que hare…

-Mira Pansy, no es ninguna noticia que yo deteste a Draco Malfoy y tal vez lo que te diré, pueda escucharse raro venir de mí, pero es la verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo vi ponerse serio

-Creo que en verdad te ama- eso me tomo de sorpresa, y gracias a merlín ambos estábamos sentados porque si no me hubiera dado un tremendo golpe.

-Estas bromea….

-Déjame terminar…- me regaño y guarde silencio- Sabes tan bien como yo que los Malfoy´s son unas personas que no demuestran lo que sienten por nadie, ni siquiera entre ellos. Pero por alguna razón Draco te ha demostrado que le interesas ¿Cuándo lo has visto que pase más de 4 meses detrás de una misma persona que lo ha rechazado sin fin de veces?

-Tal vez solo es su capricho de querer que suceda algo más entre nosotros…

-Draco tiene razón, no necesita decírtelo para demostrarte que en realidad te ama. Tal vez le es difícil decírtelo, supongo que ser un Malfoy no es fácil.

-Harry eso es ridículo…

-No te engañes Pansy, lo que tú tienes es miedo- me volvió a interrumpir, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Miedo? Claro que tengo miedo, a que sea un juego más para él y…

-No, esas son solo excusas que dices, para esconder la verdadera razón.

-¿Y cuál es esa según tú?- le pregunte molesta, no me gustaba la manera en que sus palabras me hacían sentir.

-Tienes miedo a enamorarte y ser correspondido, tienes miedo al futuro y que algo pase y ese sueño en el que viviste desaparezca ¿Y sabes qué? Haces mal, en la vida nada va a durar para siempre, puede que así como así desaparezca, o que este contigo toda la vida. Pero jamás lo sabrás si no dejas que suceda, no te cierres.

Me quede callada con la mirada fija en su rostro, no podía ni siquiera articular ninguna palabra, me sentía extraña, como si alguien me hubiera dado un golpe en el pecho y me sacara la verdad que tenía escondida y que ni yo misma sabia. Harry me había hecho ver que era a lo que tanto le temía, y era cierto. No era que desconfiara de Draco, no era que no le creyera nada de lo que me decía… no, tenía miedo a perderlo en un futuro, a sufrir o como ustedes quieran llamarlo, aunque si tenía mis dudas, pero la verdad es que ya estaba sufriendo, ni siquiera me di a mí y a él la oportunidad de intentarlo, ¿Qué más daba si en verdad soy un juego para él? Al menos estaría feliz, por el tiempo que durara.

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltado, me había ido directo a la habitación después de todo aquello con Pansy, había pensado en sus labios, en contacto con los míos, había sido sensacional besarla de nuevo, pero sus ojos azules mirándome con tristeza, es lo que más me dolía. Pero aun así tenia esperanza, sabía que no desconfiaba en mi tanto como aparentaba, solo tenía que lograr sacar de mis labios las palabras "Te amo"

-Pansy…- dije con la mirada fija en la cama de enfrente, en medio de una habitación vacía.-Pansy, te amo… no, eso se oyó pésimo- me levante de la cama, y di unos cuantos brincos para quitarme la incomodidad, comencé a practicar y me sentía estúpido al hacerlo. –Te amo Pansy, Pansy, Pansy… te amo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡THEO!- grite al verlo parado en la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, el maldito se estaba burlando.

-¿No se lo dijiste?- me pregunto, cosa que me dio gracia porque si lo hubiera dicho no estaría practicando en eso momentos.

-Claro que lo hice, solo que me gusta cómo se oye decir Pansy te amo- y lo más gracioso es que era cierto, me gustaba como se escuchaban esas palabras en mi boca, no como antes.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo que… en realidad si me gusta cómo se oye "Te amo Pansy Parkinson"

-Sí, ya lo dijiste pero dime ¿Entonces le dijiste o no?

-¿Acaso eres retrasado? ¡No, no se lo he dicho!- me volví a sentar en mi cama, un poco avergonzado de que me encontraran en esa situación.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo, te veías tan seguro cuando me lo dijiste a mí

-Bueno una cosa es decirte a ti que amo a Pansy y otra decírselo a ella

-¿Qué tiene de diferente? – me pregunto acomodándose en la cama de alado

-Tu sabes-le dije sin mirarlo, no quería admitir la razón por el cual no le había dicho primero que la amaba. Pero en esos momentos lo sabía, lo supe en el momento en que desperté.

-Tienes que ser un poco más explícito Draco por que no te estoy siguiendo.

-¿En verdad no lo imaginas? ¿Ni un poco?

-Draco deja las tonterías y dime de una vez-le ordeno Theo cansado

-Tenía miedo-le dije volteando a verlo

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?... Tenías miedo de lo que diría, de lo que contestaría ¿Es eso cierto?

-Pero ella me ama…-le dije con la mirada pérdida y una sonrisa en mi cara

-¿Qué? ¿Ella te lo dijo?

-Sí, bueno más bien me lo grito… la hice enojar- le conteste al ver su mirada- no me veas así. Lo bueno es que ahora que sé que ella siente exactamente lo mismo, tengo que demostrarle que no estoy jugando a ningún juego y que todo esto es real y que la quiero a mi lado. Que

-Que las amas- termino por mí

-Sí, ¡Que la amo! Merlín ¡Amo a Pansy Parkinson!- grite emocionado, Theo me veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si no me reconociera.

* * *

Habían pasado al menos casi la semana y no tenía el valor de acercarme a Draco, cada vez que lo veía ambos desviábamos la mirada y me sentía tan nerviosa que creía que iba a desmayarme. ¿Cómo era posible que con tan solo ver a la persona que amas te haga sentir de esa manera? Conforme pasaron esos 3 días, me preguntaba porque él tampoco se acercaba a decirme algo, o lo que fuera. Comenzaba a sentir un vacío en mi pecho y hacerme preguntas a lo loco ¿Si se cansó de mi rechazo? ¿Si ya no le intereso o gusto? O peor aún ¿Ya no le importó en absoluto? Todas esas preguntas empezaron a invadir mi cabeza y comenzaba a decirme si debería actuar ya o no hacer nada. Me dije a mi misma que si para el día de mañana no sabía nada acerca, yo iría y hablaría con él, esta era una nueva época y la mujer ya no tenía que esperar a que el hombre llegara. ¡Si, eso es lo que haría!

* * *

Cada vez que la veía no podía dejar de sentir mi corazón palpitar a lo estúpido, no entendía como era posible que esta persona se hubiera metido tan dentro de mí que era imposible dejar de pensar en ella. Incluso la relación de mi padre conmigo había cambiado un poco ¿Pueden creerlo?, no le había hablado en 3 días, pues estaba preparando todo, tenía que ser perfecto y no podía arruinarlo. Theo me estaba ayudando con algunas cosas y Blaise, bueno digamos que él se perdió mucho estos meses. Theo creía que Blaise trataba de ocupar mi lugar pero la verdad es que después de unos días el mismo nos dijo secretamente que estaba viéndose con Lunática Lovegood, cosa que por lo que según vi, no le agradó mucho a Theo… pero esa es otra historia que veremos después, lo importante ahora era Pansy. La evite para no tener la tentación de acercarme a ella y besarla, ¡No! Todo tenía que ser perfecto para el momento en que yo le digiera lo que tanto quería escuchar.

-Está todo listo- escuche decir a Theo cuando llego a mi lado en el Gran comedor.

-Genial, ahora solo falta que Millicent haga su parte

-¿Cómo la convenciste de todos modos?

-Bueno, le dije la verdad

-¿Y te creyó?

-Por supuesto

-Uso Verisiatum ¿Verdad?

-Era lo que necesitaba para estar segura, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar

-Draco, te estás dando cuenta todo lo que estás haciendo ¿Por una chica?

-Te lo dije Theo, la amo.

-Solo quería estar seguro, no quería ser responsable del corazón roto de alguien- me dijo comenzando a reírse y picoteando su comida con el tenedor.

-Idiota- le dije dándole un codazo y riendo a la vez-Nadie romperá el corazón de Pansy.

-Me parece perfecto…. Mira, ahí va Millicent.

* * *

Algo sentía extraño en esa tarde, Millicent aún no llegaba, Theo me miro con una sonrisa disimulada, que claro, me di cuenta y además no dejaba de mirar hacia las puertas del gran comedor, hasta que Millicent entro por ellas, vi como le decía algo a Draco y el miraba a mi amiga también. Lo cual era extraño o tal vez solo me lo estaba imaginado.

-Hey Pans

-No me digas así- gruñí con molestia- Sabes que no me gusta

-¿Alguien amaneció de mal genio hoy?- pregunto como si le hablara a un niño pequeño

-No, es solo que Draco y Theo están muy misteriosos y tú también ¿Por qué me vez así?-le pregunte al verla mirarme con una sonrisa enorme, parecía una loca que vio su juguete preferido.

-Malfoy y Nott siempre son misteriosos. ¿A quién le importa?

-¡A mí!- le exclame moleste- No me ha hablado para nada.

-Pansy, deja de preocuparte por Malfoy, al menos no hoy

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay el día de hoy? Y no creo que pueda dejar de preocuparme.

-Ven conmigo al campo de quidditch a las 7, ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero a esa hora todo esta oscuro ¿A qué quieres ir?

-Te quiero enseñar algo en lo que he estado trabajando, tu solo veme en la salida de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Millie no tengo ganas de ir al campo de quidditch

-Por favor Pansy, ¿No puedes hacer eso por mí? Yo eh estado ahí para ti siempre que lo necesitas…- la vi agarrarse hablar y decirme un sinfín de cosas que me hicieron sentir pésimo, Millie siempre me ayudo en todo aun y cuando no se lo pedía, al menos debía ser mejor persona con ella.

-Lo siento tanto, tienes razón. No he sido buena amiga contigo

-No lo dije para que te pusieras así Pansy, solo quiero que vengas conmigo- nadie nos miraba, cosa que me alegraba, no quería que pensaran que era una desgraciada. Mire hacia la mesa donde Harry se encontraba y salude al trio desde lo lejos.

-¿No me digas que Potter te…

-¡No! – Le dije rápidamente al ver su rostro de pánico- Solo que me hizo darme cuenta de algo muy importante y es solo un buen amigo.

-¿Qué cosa?- quiso saber, pero la verdad es que no tenía ánimos de contarlo

-Algo, en fin. Te veo a las 7 en los terrenos- le dije antes de ir a mi última clase.

* * *

Vi a Millicent levantar el pulgar una vez que Pansy le dio la espalda, dándome a entender que todo había salido a la perfección, sentí mis manos sudar y no podía esperar a que ya diera la hora en que toda mi vida se definiría.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes- me dio ánimos Theo antes de irnos a nuestras ultimas clases.

Ni siquiera pude poner atención en nada, mi mente andaba vagando en un sinfín de posibilidades que podrían suceder, algunas cosas buenas y otras en los peores casos, pero trataba de imaginarme que todo saldría perfecto, como debía ser, tiene que ser.

-Rayos, estoy nervioso- dije mirándome en el espejo de la habitación, mientras arreglaba mi traje negro.

-Todo saldrá bien, ¡por merlín!- la mayoría del tiempo Theo estaba de buen humor, al menos que estuviéramos en la habitación y algo, como un retrato de Luna Lovegood estuviera ahí.

-Dime una cosa Theo… ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Lovegood?- lo veo casi caerse de la cama

-¿Qué? A mí no… ella no ¿Estás loco? Por…

-Vamos, no trates de negarlo, vi tu rostro cuando Blaise menciono que salía con ella. ¿Desde cuándo?-lo vi suspirar resignado, la verdad es que era una distracción para mí.

-Se lo que haces, me usas de distracción-me dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Es verdad, pero en realidad quiero saberlo. ¿Y por qué Lovegood?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es linda, inteligente, es casi inmune a lo que los demás le digan y tiene una manera divertida de ver la vida. Dudo que Blaise sepa eso.

-Entonces, ¿Hablabas con ella desde antes?-me puse los zapatos y me acerque para arreglarme cabello.

-Claro, ¡yo la conocí primero que Blaise!- dijo alterándose un poco-Solo que no me había dado cuenta de que en realidad me gusta.

-¿Y qué harás?

-No puedo hacer nada si ella es feliz… ¡Rayos Draco la hora!- mire el reloj y eran las 6:57, Pansy podría llegar a su destino y creer que era otra broma de su parte, tenía que apresurarme, nada podía salir mal este día. ¡NADA!

* * *

-¿Qué haces? ¿Un vestido? Millie… ¿De qué se trata esto?- le dije confundida al ver cómo me cambiaba mi ropa una vez que la vi afuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, es que has estado algo triste últimamente, que quise darte algo especial- me contesto, cambiándome también mi cabello en una cola alta y larga. Parecía que iba a un baile, era un vestido dorado strapple, con unos recogidos o más bien parecían como moños, se ajustaba bien hasta la cintura, para luego dejarse caer algo bombacho.

-Solo espero que nadie pase y vea mi atuendo, ¡se van a burlar!-le dije mirando por todos lados, al mirar al frente no vi a Millie, pero de pronto sentí como algo me cubría los ojos. –¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

-Guarda silencio y camina, yo te guio- esto era demasiado extraño caminaba sin rumbo fijo y con los ojos tapados.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa Pansy, ya mero llegamos

-Millie, ¡Ay! Cuidado… ¿Ya casi?

-Detente aquí, ahora…- sentí como me quitaba la venda de los ojos y tarde un poco en acostumbrarme, hasta que pude enfocar bien al frente de mí. ¡Merlín!

-¡Millie! Por Merlín… - frente a mi había un camino con velas a los lados de ambas partes, todas encendidas que bueno supongo que llevaban a una parte. -¿Qué, que es esto? –me gire a verla

-Solo quiero que seas feliz, ahora… -me giro de nuevo hacia el camino-Tienes que seguir el camino hasta el final, en algunas partes veras mensajes que tienes que leer, no puedes regresar ni avanzar si no lo haces. ¿Entiendes?

-Si… pero no entiendo, ¿Millie no te estas declarando o sí?-le pregunte burlona

-¡Por supuesto que no!-grito- Solo quiere que tengas un bonito día ¿Estas lista?

-Supongo… hey- le digo cuando siento que me da un leve empujón pero cuando volteo a decirle algo ella ya estaba lejos y yo ya no podía salir del camino. –Supongo que la veré al final.

Comencé a seguir el camino sin imaginarme lo que me esperaba…. El primer mensaje que vi, estaba sobre un árbol que brillaba que estaba cerca del camino. Lo tome sin chistear y con una sonrisa en la cara, imaginando miles de cosas que Millie puedo haber puesto, solo que no era la letra de Millie en la hoja, era de Draco.

" _Pansy, sé que tal vez te parezca extraño que esta nota sea mía y no de Millie. La verdad es que después de ese día, el día en que me dijiste lo que sentías comprendí muchas cosas, cosas de las cuales no me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco, y lo único que puedo decirte en estos momentos es que en verdad me alegro, ame el haberte conocido, tal vez no comprendas lo que quiero decir, pero si sigues el camino que hice para ti comprenderás todo._

 _Te espero al final… Draco."_

Ni siquiera podía moverme, no sabía de qué se trataba todo esto o si era una broma, pero tenía que averiguarlo, por primera vez me arriesgaría a algo de lo que no tendría control. Volví a caminar otro tramo, en algunos espacios había fotos mías, fotos que nunca había visto y no recordaba que alguien las hubiera tomado.

" _Las fotos que veas ahora, son fotos que he sacado de mi memoria. Una vez le dije a Theo que no sabía cómo había sucedido, pero ahora que lo pienso bien si lo sabía, simplemente que nunca me di cuenta, o no quería darme cuenta, pero siempre a todas partes que volteaba tu siempre estabas ahí, a mi lado aunque no físicamente, pero si mentalmente."_

No pude evitar llorar un poco al ver todas aquellas fotos mías, a veces con mis amigos, estudiando, en el lago negro, comiendo, riendo, saltando, dormida, mirando al vacío, en clases, haciendo hechizos, pociones, encantos… miles y miles de fotos, de pequeña y hasta ahora. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo observándome? El siguiente tramo que camine, había un pensadero.

"Mi primer recuerdo acerca de ti"

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Draco Malfoy era un niño de 11 años que por primera vez subía al tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts, estaba nervioso al igual que todos los demás. Goyle y su hermano estaban dormidos después de haberse comido un montón de dulces, y el pequeño niño rubio estaba completamente aburrido que el sueño le estaba ganando, si no hubiera sido por la puerta que se abrió de pronto._

 _-Hola ¿Te asuste?- Draco no contesto, el niño se la quedó mirando sin decir absolutamente embobado, creía que no había visto una persona más bonita en su vida, a excepción de su mama._

 _-No-contesto en tono osco por la incomodidad que había sentido y la saliva acumulada._

 _-De acuerdo, no tienes por qué ser grosero-le contesto la pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos azules_

 _-¡No fui grosero!-dijo rápidamente y tratando de calmar sus nervios.- Un Malfoy es educado._

 _-¿Eres un Malfoy?-dijo sorprendida- Yo soy Pansy…-estiro su mano para estrecharla-Pansy Parkinson._

 _-Draco…-dijo tomando la pequeña mano de ella. Sintiendo una pequeña electricidad por su pequeño cuerpo._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Regrese a donde estaba, toda emoción, cada pensamiento que el pequeño niño Draco había sentido ese día, lo había sentido. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Yo no recordaba aquel día hasta ahora. Cuando leí ese sobre creí que sería un recuerdo de apenas unos pocos meses… siento el pecho latir más fuerte y de un momento a nada camino más rápido, lo único en que pienso es en llegar hasta el final. A él. Pero hay otra nota más después de otro tramo que recorro y lo tomo y leo con más prisa.

" _El día en que eche todo a perder"_ Otro recuerdo más y siento que sé qué día es y no es algo que me agrade ver, pero si quería llegar a donde él tendría que verlo. Pero no era lo que esperaba.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Draco Malfoy tenía 12 años, miraba aquella niña de su edad de cabello negro y ojos azules y un suspiro salió de sus labios. Miro su mano como recordando aquel día en que la conoció, su padre le había dicho que los sentimientos hacían débil a las personas. Por eso tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Él no quería ser débil, él quería ser fuerte y poder derrotar a Harry Potter en el Quidditch, las niñas solo eran pérdida de tiempo._

 _-¿Draco?_

 _-¿Qué quieres?-contesto de mal modo a la pequeña pelinegra que estaba frente a el_

 _-Últimamente este extraño… ¿Tienes algo? ¿Es por Potter?_

 _-No, es por tu culpa. Me doy cuenta que tú haces que me ponga de mal humor_

 _-¿Yo? Pero somos amigos, los amigos no hacen eso_

 _-Pues entonces ya no quiero ser tu amigo- el rubio la empujo con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo lastimándole la pierna, miro a Pansy mirarlo con los ojos llorosos y asustados y esa fue la última vez que ella se acercó a él._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Y ahí de nuevo, toda sensación, pensamiento y emoción que el sintió ese día, yo también lo sentía. Pero no comprendía, aún estaba un poco confundida. Sintió algo por mí desde el primer momento que me conoció y ¿Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de eso? ¡Los hombres son más complicados que nosotras! Al llegar al otro tramo, tome la nota y la leí.

" _Ya casi estas cerca Pansy… este recuerdo está un poco revuelto, pues revela que por más que intente de alguna o de otra manera siempre terminábamos hablando aunque fuera solo cordialmente."_

Y en efecto, ese recuerdo en especial mostraba fracciones de varios recuerdos donde Draco siempre terminaba platicando conmigo, no todos los días de todo el año. A veces ni siquiera me hablaba por meses, a veces casi todo el día, los recuerdo perfectamente por que así fue como me enamore de él. Hubo platicas que eran tan eternas entre nosotros dos, hasta las 4 de la madrugada y después el decía algo molesto y se iba. Todo eso había comenzado en 5to año, cuando empezó a acostarse con un montón de niñas.

" _Este es el último recuerdo. Tal vez no lo entiendas muy bien, pero te lo explicare cuando te vea"_

El ultimo recuerdo era horrible, me hacía sentir fatal, como si quiera mostrarme todas las personas con... en fin, era de Draco besando y haciendo el amor con Jun, Alexia, Gina, Wendy, Zara, Daphne, Tracey, Caroline, Elena, Liv, Jenny, Vanessa, Cami, Taira… y un sinfín de mujeres más, quería salir del pensadero pero la última imagen que apareció era de Draco lleno de ira y molestia, aventando miles de cosas, después de haberlo hecho con ellas. Eso me confunde un poco, pero sigo molesta por este último recuerdo y camino sin pensar con prisa, todo el camino que recorrí me llevo hasta el campo de Quidditch, donde me detuve en seco.

Draco estaba en el centro del campo, de pie a lado de una mesa que estaba bien arreglada, mirándome fijamente. Las gradas estaban repletas de velas, y globos de esos chinos que vuelan, pero estaban sujetos para que no se fueran. No podía dejar de mirar el lugar, ni siquiera supe que decir hasta que lo vi caminar hacia mí, lo cual hice yo también, sin dejar de mirar el campo y a él.

* * *

La vi entrar mirando todo con una sorpresa real en su rostro, estaba sonriendo y eso quería decir que era buena señal. He estado nervioso todo el tiempo, esperando verla entrar por ese camino que diseñe especialmente para ella.

-Así que… ¿Esto es para mí?-me pregunta señalando y mirando todo lo que he hecho

-Especialmente para ti- me siento nervioso, el ultimo recuerdo no era muy bueno que digamos, pero era prácticamente todo lo que había estado escondiendo todo el tiempo, lo que jamás puede evitar olvidar desde que la había conocido y que no me había dado cuenta.

-Yo no sé qué decirte… esto es realmente hermoso-me dijo acercándose un poco más a mí, se veía nerviosa y ese vestido que Millie le había escogido la hacía ver hermosa.

-No tienes que decir nada Pansy… Como veras en las notas que te di logre hacer que pudieras sentir lo que sentía esos días en los recuerdos, Snape me ayudo de hecho.

-¿Cómo…

-Espera, déjame terminar- le dije antes de que me interrumpiera, ella asintió y yo tome sus manos, me miró fijamente pero sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios- Desde el primer momento que te vi supe que eras especial para mí, pero era un niño y mi padre me había enseñado algunas cosas de las cuales ahora se arrepiente. Como que los sentimientos hacen débil a la gente, y en ese momento solo pensaba en Potter y destruirlo, pero todo comenzó a cambiar a los 15 años, comenzamos a volver hablar un poco más y más con el paso del tiempo, por alguna extraña razón siempre terminaba hablando contigo de cosas que no quería que nadie supiera, solo a ti te las contaba. No fue hasta hace poco que me di cuenta de lo que yo mismo estaba escondiendo, Pansy eres importante para mí, siempre lo has sido.-Miro que una lagrima recorre su mejilla y la limpio con mi dedo pulgar, acariciándola.

-Todo eso que dices es realmente bello Draco, ¿Pero qué es lo que me quieres decir?- no está molesta, de hecho me sonríe y me mira de una manera diferente, me hace sentir como si estuviera en otra parte y por un momento veo todo lo que hice por ella y me siento un poco cursi.

-¿Recuerdas el ultimo recuerdo que viste?- hace una mueca, pero aun así asiente sin decir nada mas- Todas ellas tenían un propósito Pansy… No me acostaba con ella por la razón de que tenía algún placer o cosas por el estilo, por eso al final siempre me sentía igual, destrozado, vacío. El punto es que ninguna de ellas, eras tú Pansy. Siempre estuviste presente en mi cabeza, por más que trate de evitarlo.

-Draco, no tenías que haber hecho todo esto solo para decirme esto

-Pero yo quería hacerlo-le tomo las manos con fuerza, me da un poco de pánico, porque no sé muy bien a donde ira con lo que dice.

-Y lo agradezco, es lo más hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mí, el caso es que no tenías por qué yo también me di cuenta de algo y no era que no quisiera estar contigo porque no me digieras lo que sentías.

-¿Qué era entonces?-le pregunto tragando un poco de saliva y me acerco un poco más a ella y ella a mí.

-Tenía miedo… miedo de que algo estropeara esa felicidad que pudiera llegar a sentir y creas o no, Potter me ayudo a ver que nunca podría saber si esto duraría o se acabaría, si no le daba la oportunidad para que ocurriera. Yo también me enamore de ti desde el día en que te conocí y hasta este momento, no puedo sentirme más feliz al saber que tu sientes lo mismo que yo. No necesito escucharte decir que me quieres para saber…

-Pero lo hago- la corto antes de que continúe hablando, tengo que decirlo. No puedo ocultarlo más y no quiero hacerlo. Quiero decirle a ella lo que tanto eh callado.

-¿Qué?-me pregunta confundida

-Pansy…-la miro a los ojos y la tomo del rostro, siento sus delgadas manos sobre mi cintura- Yo te amo-le digo alto y claro y sus ojos se abren como dos enormes lunas gigantes y antes de que yo puedo hacer o decir algo, me pega a ella y une sus labios con los míos. La rodeo de la cintura en un fuerte abrazo y ella rodea mi cuello, suspiro al sentir una sensación tranquilizadora y feliz recorrer todo mi cuerpo, una sensación que solo con ella podría sentir.

-Yo también te amo, Draco Malfoy-me dice en un momento en que nuestros labios se separaron para cambiar de posición, yo sonrió y le susurro sobre sus labios antes de unirlos.

-Te amo- después de unos momentos nos separamos para mirarnos- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida-le aparto un cabello de su rostro y sin prevenirla ni nada la cargo y le doy un par de vueltas.

-¡Draco! –me dice entre risas y para cuando la dejo de nuevo en el piso, la tomo dela mano y la llevo a la mesa que construí para tener una cena.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Claro- se muerde el labio inferior y le doy un beso, si hace eso seguido me volveré loco.

-Pero antes, necesito saber una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Serias mi novia?- juro que casi se cae al suelo al escucharme, pero en su rostro hay una sonrisa que espero dure para siempre mientras esté a mi lado.

-Por supuesto-me conteste antes de besarme de nuevo, y puedo prometer que sus besos son los mejores que he tenido, dulces pero con cierta pasión y locura, tiernos pero excitantes. –Así que así se siente el amor-me dice abrazándome del cuello mientras la meneo un poco.

-Bueno, no sé si el amor se sienta así-le digo mirando su expresión de confusión- pero estoy seguro que el verdadero amor, se sentiría exactamente como ahorita.

-Verdadero amor, definitivamente. Quien hubiera visto a Draco Malfoy hablar de estas cosas-me dice sorprendida y con una sonrisa en su rostro que no puedo dejar de mirar.

-No se lo digas a nadie-le digo serio

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, cariño.- y una vez más nos besamos bajo la luz de la luna, para después proceder con nuestra cena, entre pláticas, risas, besos y caricias. Y puedo decir por primera vez, que es el primer día en el que me siento más feliz y completo y todo gracias a Pansy Parkinson, la única de ahora en adelante que amare en toda mi vida.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **N/A: ¿So? ¿Qué les pareció?! Otra historia terminada xD. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo. Espero verlas pronto en otras de mis historias y les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta el final de esta. Los quiero mucho, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Como ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a JK Rowling (:**

 **A MI INVITADO MUCHAS GRACIAS, EN VERDAD ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FIN Y ME DA MUCHO GUSTO HABER PROGRESADO ANTE TUS OJOS, ME DA MUCHO ANIMO Y FEICIDAD TUS PALABRAS. FUISTE UN GRAN APOYO DE VERDAD (: Y AUNQUE NO SE CUAL ES TU NOMBRE AUN HAHAHA TE VOY A DECIR QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL… TE QUIERO (:**

 **ELENAPOTTERMALFOYWEASLEY**

 **Epilogo**

Ha pasado casi dos años desde que Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson se volvieron novios, y no podía ser más perfecto el uno para el otro. Aunque claro tienen sus días en que las peleas son algo fuertes y Pansy termina llorando en su habitación, aunque no son muchas. Esta acostada en su cama, en su casa, con Draco a su lado desnudo debajo de las sabanas, el abrazo en que él la tiene la hace sentir tan segura, lo ve dormir y recuerda la vez en que se pelearon por primera vez, un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _-No me gusta tu tono- Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero frente a la chimenea, con las piernas y brazos cruzados y la mirada fija sobre su novia, no se veía para nada feliz._

 _-¿Mi tono?- Pansy lo miraba con aspecto de asombro, estaba de pie frente a él y con las manos en la cadera, su rostro tampoco era para nada amable._

 _-Si, tu tono-exclamo Draco acomodándose un poco sobre el sillón. – No quiero que hables con él, de hecho, te lo ordeno._

 _-¿Me lo ordenas? ¡No eres mi madre Draco!-la morena se acercó a él indignada_

 _-¡Pero soy tu novio y si no quieres que me enoje aléjate de Potter!- se puso de pie frente a ella y la tomo de los hombros._

 _-¿Por qué? Harry es una buena persona si tan…_

 _-¿Harry? ¿Ahora lo llamas Harry?-la soltó con rapidez, como si aquel nombre salir de sus labios le provocara nauseas._

 _-Draco… ¿No me digas que estas celoso?_

 _-¿De Potter? – Se aleja unos pasos más mientras se ríe- Ese idiota no es nada a mi lado._

 _-Bien, entonces no veo por qué debo dejar de platicar con el- Pansy le contesta con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras se sienta dónde estaba minutos antes su novio._

 _-No importa el por qué Pansy, pero o dejas e hablar con él o yo hablare con todas las mujeres que me has prohibido- Draco puso sus manos sobre un mango del sillón y otro a un lado de cuerpo de Pansy, aprisionándola, para mirarla fijamente y susurrarle de manera amenazadora._

 _-¡No puedes!-exclamo, pero la voz salió un poco ahogada.- No es lo mismo Draco, ella están detrás de ti para otra cosa, te lo dije hace tiempo. Potter solo es mi amigo.- le dijo alarmada –No lo harías, mucho menos si sabes que me lastima ¿cierto?_

 _Draco trago saliva, sabía que tenía razón, Potter era solo su amigo pero el miedo de que él o ella se enamorara de él le daba pánico, Potter era una persona que siempre tenía lo que quería, y si se fijaba en Pansy la perdería. -¿Vas a dejar de hablarle? Si es así, entonces no lo hare._

 _La morena jamás dejo de mirarlo fijamente y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules-¿Entonces eso es lo que harás cada vez que no te guste algo? ¿Chantajearme?- Draco se alarmo al verla pero el miedo que sentía era más fuerte._

 _-No lo repetiré, o dejas de ser amiga de Potter o toda aquella mu…- Draco se alejó de dolor al sentir el fuerte golpe que Pansy le había propinado y la miro-¿Qué te pasa?_

 _-Habla con la mujer que quieras Draco, no voy a dejar mi amistad con ningún amigo solo porque lo dices tú….-le dijo seriamente, levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia su habitación, Draco se la quedó mirando sin decir nada, estaba tan sorprendido que ya ni sabía lo que pasaba Pansy se giró a verlo antes de subir a su habitación.-Me duele ver que no confías en mí._

 _Draco se quedó mirando el lugar en donde la vio por última vez, se dejó desplomar en el sillón con un bufido de frustración, estuvo un buen momento ahí, hasta que vio bajar a Millie._

 _-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto sentándose a un lado de él_

 _-Mejor dime como esta ella-le pidió Draco sin mirarla_

 _-Bueno no ha dejado de llorar…_

 _-¿Quién llora?- pregunto Theo una vez que entro a la sala común y los vio._

 _-Draco y Pansy tuvieron su primera pelea- anuncio Millie con una sonrisa_

 _-No es gracioso…-ronroneo Draco molesto, mirando a Theo algo atento, se veía extraño, muy feliz._

 _-¿Y porque fue la pelea?- quiso saber Theo, que hasta se acomodó sobre un sillón frente a Draco, el cual no dijo ni una palabra acerca._

 _Millie lo miro esperando a que hablara, pero al ver que no diría nada, puso los ojos en blanco antes de ella misma contestar-Le ordeno a Pansy dejar de ser amiga de Harry._

 _-¿Tu también lo llamas Harry?-pregunto Draco asombrado_

 _-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Yo creo que Draco tiene razón, no debería hablar con el_

 _-Pero Potter ayudo mucho en su relación, aunque no lo creas y son amigos, al igual que Granger y Weasley._

 _-Bueno en eso tiene razón, si no hubiera sido por Potter, tal vez Pansy no hubiera accedido a dar ese paso a su vida… Vamos Draco te conozco, algo ocultas.-le dijo Theo inspeccionando a Draco que tenía una mueca en su rostro y las mejillas rosadas._

 _-Yo… no son celos, es… -suspiro antes de decirlo, le daba pena admitirlo- Miedo ¿De acuerdo? ¡Es Potter! Consigue todo lo que quiere y él solo llegar a pensar que pone los ojos en Pansy, me aterra. Porque estoy seguro que la perdería._

 _-Eso es tan tierno-exclamo Millie sin poder evitarlo, que hasta casi se le sale una lagrima. Draco la miro molesto pensando que se burlaba- Lo digo enserio._

 _-Sí, pero no fue lo que le dije.- suspiro- Primero le ordene que no le hablara más._

 _-Pero ella también te prohibió tener contacto con las que estuviste- recordó Theo y Millie lo miro molesta._

 _-¡Eso es diferente, él tuvo sexo con ellas! A demás que ustedes saben bien que solo se acercan para otra cosa._

 _-¿Ósea que ella si puede prohibirle algo y el no?-pregunto Theo comenzando a molestarse_

 _-¡Ese no es el punto!_

 _-¿Entonces cuál es? Dime- le pidió Draco_

 _-Draco, cuando te dijo acerca de esas niñas te dijo por qué y todo y tú aceptaste porque sabias que era correcto, tuviste relaciones con ellas… en cambio aquí, él es su amigo y parece ser que no confías en que ella se alejaría de Potter si llegara a suceder lo que temes._

 _-Y menos si el hombre se va a casar con la hermana de su mejor amigo._

 _-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Draco_

 _-Luna lo dijo, es su mejor amiga-le comento Theo, volviendo aparecer en él una sonrisa estúpida._

 _-¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?!- pregunto molesto Draco levantándose del sillón- Y te equivocas Millicent. Confió en Pansy, en el que no confiaba era Potter, pero esta noticia cambia mucho las cosas._

 _-Sí, ya lo veo- le contesto Millie riéndose a carcajadas al ver a Draco caminar torpemente a la habitación de las niñas.- Y tu… ¿Qué tal todo con Luna?- escucho Draco quien sonrió al imaginar la cara de Theo._

 _Toco la puerta fuertemente, y Pansy quien estaba del otro lado al escucharla no dijo nada, lo vio entrar con lentitud, cerrar la puerta, meter las maños en sus bolsillos, caminar hasta ella y acostarse a su lado para abrazarla fuertemente por la espalda._

 _-Lo siento Pansy… fui un idiota._

 _-No, no lo eres.- se giró para verlo de frente –Si no quieres que hable con Harry, no lo hare._

 _-Pansy, no quiero que pienses que no confió en ti- subió su mano hasta la frente de ella para apartarle el fleco de su rostro- Me daba miedo pensar que Potter viera algo en ti.._

 _-Eso jamás va a pasar, él solo es…_

 _-Tu amigo lo sé- le dio un beso en la frente y la miro sonreír_

 _-Entonces estabas celoso de Potter al final de cuentas-me dijo riendo y acomodándose mejor en la almohada para estar a la misma altura que él._

 _-¡Estaba furioso de celos! Es Potter, el que tiene todo lo que quiere, imaginar que se fijara en ti, seria perderte para siempre.- le admitió sin vacilar, una cosa que aún le costaba hacer. Pansy lo miro feliz, sabía que le costaba admitir lo que sentía sobre ella y sus sentimientos, y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, declarando que nada más en el mundo le daba miedo que perderla la hizo sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo._

 _-No sabes lo feliz que me haces, jamás me perderás y menos por un Harry Potter._

 _-Te amo Pansy_

 _-Y yo a ti- ambos unieron sus labios para besase, un poco incomodos por la posición en la que estaban, pero no les importo, lo único que sentían eran sus corazones latir tan rápidamente y una excitación sobre sus cuerpos que no podían controlar._

 _Draco se acercó más a ella, tomo su cintura apretándola contra su mano, ella jugaba con su cabello mientras los besos se hacían más intensos, la recostó un poco más sobre la cama quedando un poco encima de ella, Pansy doblo una de sus piernas haciendo que sus caderas se levantaran un poco y rozaran sobre aquella parte de Draco que palpitaba._

 _-Rayos-gruño Draco dejando de besarla, tenía todo el cabello despeinado y respiraba con dificultad_

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Es solo que creo que debería irme, no quiero que suceda de esta forma._

 _-¿Y que si yo quiero que suceda?-pregunto Pansy que empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo sobre su cuerpo._

 _-¿Quieres?_

 _Pansy levanto la cabeza para acercar sus labios al oído de Draco para susurrarle – Quiero que me hagas el amor Draco Malfoy, quiero ser tuya hoy para siempre.- recostó su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada, solo para ver el rostro de Draco lleno de pasión._

 _-Ya eres mía amor.-contesto Draco antes de volver a besarla, no sin antes lanzar un hechizo a la puerta de la habitación._

 _Comenzaron con besos en los labios, Draco acariciaba la pierna inclinada de Pansy, hasta subirla hasta sus senos, apretarlos un poco y luego la volvía a bajar hasta las piernas, de vez en cuando Pansy alzaba las caderas para sentir el miembro duro de Draco sobre su pelvis, acariciando su espalda y encajando las uñas. En un giro Pansy estaba encima de Draco y de un jalón rompió la camisa de botones que traía dejando ver su torso desnudo y bien marcado, el hizo lo mismo con ella y sentándose sobre la cama con ella sobre sus piernas, beso su cuello y hombros conforme le quitaba la camiseta blanca, escuchaba los suspiros de ella en cada beso. Llego al sujetador y libero uno de los pechos de Pansy, el cual comenzó a besar y chupar hasta dejarlo duro y tieso, haciendo lo mismo con el otro mientras que lo desabrochaba._

 _-Eso hace cosquillas- dijo Pansy una vez que lo separo de esa parte y lo besaba de nuevo, quedando otra vez ella debajo de él. Lo observo bajar de la cama y quitarse los pantalones junto con los boxes, dejando ver su paquete, no era la primera vez que lo veía, era la segunda de hecho. Se acercó a ella lentamente, acariciando su pierna hasta llegar al cierre de su falda, para bajarla junto con sus bragas, todo esto sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos y su cuerpo._

 _-Eres perfecta-le dijo sacándole una sonrisa de sus labios, Pansy cerró los ojos justo en el momento en que Draco tomo su pie y comenzó a besarlo hasta llegar aquella parte, la pelinegra reprimió un gemido al sentir la lengua de él jugar e introducirla en su vagina. No era nada parecido como aquella vez con Theo, esa vez era todo tan intenso, lleno de emociones y placentero. Apretó la sabana cuando sintió una explosión sobre su cuerpo y un líquido correr entre sus piernas._

 _-Te amo tanto-susurro, abrió los ojos y lo vio frente a ella, Draco la beso con fuerza e intensidad, ambos se acariciaban todo el cuerpo y cada vez que Pansy movía mas sus caderas, sentía el miembro de Draco rozar su clítoris, en un momento a otro, Pansy logro ponerse sobre él, le beso el pecho hasta llegar a su miembro. Comenzó dando pequeños besos a los lados y luego en la cabeza, hasta introducírselo todo en la boca y comenzar a succionarlo con lentitud, Draco miraba la cabeza de Pansy bajar y subir con lentitud, el gemía y cerraba los ojos pero inmediatamente los abría, adoraba verla, era un placer mirarla, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando ella empezó a bajar y subir con más rapidez, haciendo que se viniera justo en el momento en que ella se alejó, escuchando un gritillo de sorpresa de ella._

 _-Lo siento, eso fue perfecto-le dijo suspirando con rapidez, la tomo de los brazos y la recostó sobre la cama, para quedar ahora el sobre ella. La miro a los ojos, antes de besarla, no necesito excitarse con nada más, y tampoco dejo de mirarla cuando tomo su miembro y lo introdujo dentro de ella._

 _-Se siente tan bien tenerte Draco-suspiro Pansy entre un quejido al sentirlo, le dolía un poco, pero aquella sensación se fue perdiendo cada vez que Draco entraba y salía con lentitud, mientras la besaba sobre el cuello y sus labios, Pansy encajaba sus uñas de vez en cuando en la espalda, y justo en el momento en que Draco comenzó a moverse más rápido dentro de ella, Pansy enrosco sus piernas sobre las caderas de él, como para que entrara más profundo, si es que se podía._

 _-¡Merlín, te amo tanto!-grito Draco casi al llegar al clímax_

 _-Y yo a ti- le dijo antes de besarle el hombro- ¡No te detengas Draco! – le pidió entre gemidos, Draco obedeció, y no solo no se detuvo, si no que en cada embestida la hacía con más y más fuerza, los gemidos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos hasta que ambos gimieron por última vez con fuerza cuando sintieron explotar dentro de ellos el orgasmo final._

 _Draco la beso por última vez antes de dejar caer su cuerpo sobre ella y acunar su rostro sobre el cuello de Pansy, que respiraba agitadamente. Se quedaron un tiempo así en esa posición, hasta que sintieron regenerar fuerzas, Draco salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, se taparon con las sabanas, se abrazaron y entrelazaron una de sus manos, aun con la respiración un poco agitada._

 _-Si esto es lo que logra Harry Potter tendré que agradecerle-le dijo riendo dándole un beso en la frente, Pansy se rio ante el comentario y se aferra más a él, besando sus labios- Te amo Pans._

 _-Yo también te amo Draco, como no tienes idea-le dijo antes de quedarse dormidos._

 _ **Fin del flash Back**_

Pansy sonrió ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que ambos se entregaron por primera vez, o bueno segunda vez, pero para ella esa no contaba, ese día y ese momento fue perfecto y para ella serie siempre la primera vez. No era el hecho de que ambos hubieran hecho el amor, no… era el hecho que Draco admitió que nada en el mundo le importaba más que ella y que no la quería perder nunca.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?-la voz ronca de Draco la saco de sus pensamientos, lo miro a los ojos y le dio un casto beso.

-Pensaba en nuestra primera vez juntos- Draco se tensó un poco

-Pansy, no deberías…

-No, ese día no- lo corrigió Pansy dándole una sonrisa-El día de nuestra primera pelea, hablo de ese día. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Draco se relajó al recordar aquel día y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Claro que lo recuerdo, fue el mejor día de mi vida.

-Y el mío también. Ese es día, nuestra primera vez para mí y debería serlo para ti también

-Lo sé, lo será-le dijo besándola

-Ese será un recuerdo que jamás olvidare

-Te daré otro recuerdo para que jamás lo olvides-le dijo mirándola con picardía, Pansy pensó que harían el amor de nuevo, al verle la cara a su novio, pero él se sentó en la cama y busco algo en el pantalón que dejo en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Pansy riéndose y acercándose a la orilla de la cama, cuando lo vio salir de la cama y arrodillarse.-¿Draco?-dijo con la voz entrecortada cuando vio la pequeña caja que abrió sobre sus manos.

-Cásate conmigo Pansy…

-¿Qué?-contesto ella sin creerlo aun

-Pansy Amelia Parkinson ¿Te casarías conmigo?- le pregunto Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro, y la mirada fija sobre sus ojos azules.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Sí! ¡Draco!-lo abrazo justamente cuando él se levantó para besarla, el sonriendo, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo y ella la mujer más feliz, se separaron y él le coloco el anillo de diamantes de su madre.

-Te amo Pansy-le dijo una vez más besándola, un beso húmedo por las lágrimas de felicidad que derramaba, las cuales se quitó del rostro antes de contestar:

-Yo también te amo- se besaron una vez más con tanta intensidad, estaban tan felices y llenos de emociones que hicieron el amor demasiadas veces ese día, demostrándose de mil maneras cuanto se amaban.

 **Fin (:**

 **N/A: NOTA IMPORTANTE: AQUÍ NO ACABA ESTO… tengo pensado hacer un Theo/Luna será Post-Hogwarts, y abra escenas de nuestra pareja de este fin… si les interesa saber que paso con los Pansy y Draco de este fin, podrán saberlo en la historia de Luna y Theo, es como un spin off de ellos. Espero les haya gustado y los veo pronto(: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS DE VERDAD! LOS QUIERO MUCHOOO (: YUPI!**

 **ELENAPOTTERMALFOYWEASLEY-**


End file.
